Quenchun:La leyenda del mono con navaja
by Kaidoh Amid-modem
Summary: Caworu Camilla es la dueña del Polvos Camilla, un bar popular ubicado en los suburbios del centro de Santiago de Chile. Desde que conoce a Quenchun queda totalmente prendada de él y de ahí en adelante vivirán fantásticas aventuras junto a sus amigos
1. capítulo 1

Nota del autor¡Hola a todos! Lo que van a leer a continuación es una parodia muy divertida de Rurouni Kenshin. Hay que aclarar que los personajes principales pertenecen al genial Nobuhiro Watsuki, aunque los nombres de cada uno fueron alterados por razones obvias, al igual que sus personalidades, a fin de que fuera coherente con la historia. También existen personajes secundarios, los cuales fueron creados por mi amiga Cristina Barros y yo, Pamela Herrera.

¡Ojalá lo disfruten!

Capítulo 1.

Eran las siete de la mañana cuando Caworu Camilla acababa de ordenar las mesas y sillas del establecimiento, luego de haber trabajado arduamente el día anterior. Estaba cansada(o), realmente fatigada(o), ya que aquel viernes había tenido que recibir la visita del fastidioso inspector municipal, quien se había paseado por ahí con el propósito de observar que todo anduviera bien. Su nombre era Sapito Pajime y era muy conocido por la gente del barrio, un tórrido suburbio ubicado en medio del centro de Santiago.

Caworu era la dueña(o) del famoso bar Polvos Camilla, el cual operaba, clandestinamente, como casa de remolienda o salón de té. Había heredado tal negocio de su camboyana madrastra, quien habría fallecido en pleno combate hace un tiempo atrás, cuando la pequeña(o) tenía sólo diez años. Desde entonces, Caworu se había visto obligada a entrar en el mundo de los negocios sucios, el único camino de supervivencia que veía en su futuro y, seguramente, lo único a lo cual se dedicaría toda su vida.

Cuando Caworu terminó de dejar todo listo para el día de trabajo siguiente, apagó las luces del bar y se dirigió a su habitación, que estaba ubicada en el segundo piso. Se estaba desvistiendo para colocarse su camisón de tul, cuando de pronto oyó un ruido muy extraño que provenía del patio. Se puso su bata de satín floreada y bajó las escaleras rápidamente, llevando en sus manos un largo palo de escoba, ya que se había preparado para lo peor. Pero al abrir la puerta del patio sólo vio un bulto oscuro que cayó pesadamente al suelo; se trataba de un hombre blanco de unos treinta años de edad, de contextura muy delgada, rasgos finos, cabello oscuro y baja estatura. Tenía el rostro lleno de cicatrices, lo que le daba un aspecto bastante amenazador. Pero había un problema: aquel tipo que parecía ser tan peligroso tenía una irresistible cara de niño… Caworu intentó despertarlo, ya que el hombre estaba inconsciente por encontrarse bajo los efectos de alguna sustancia estupefaciente o, simplemente, alcohol. Eso Caworu lo podía reconocer muy bien, pues estaba acostumbrada(o) a lidiar con personas que consumían productos de toda clase y que venían frecuentemente a su bar para divertirse, según ellos.

De pronto, milagrosamente, el joven volvió en sí y abrió los ojos como si despertara de una horrenda pesadilla. Se vio a sí mismo tendido en una cama, desnudo de la cintura para arriba y cubierto con mantas de piel sintética. Trató de incorporarse, pero el hachazo era tan insoportable que, de haber tenido un revólver a la mano, se hubiera pegado un tiro con mucho gusto. Mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación, abierta de par en par, vio una figura difusa que se venía acercando paso a paso.

"¡Hola¿Ya te sientes mejor?" le preguntó Caworu.

"Mmmm…sí" respondió él, medio atontado.

"Mi nombre es Caworu. Hace unas horas, te encontré tras la puerta del patio de mi bar" le dijo.

"Ah…yo me llamo Quenchun" dijo él.

Ambos se quedaron callados, provocando un silencio bastante perturbador, ya que los silencios suelen ser perturbadores. Caworu no podía evitar el sentirse nerviosa(o) al mirarlo, ya que era tan varonil y guapo que le resultaba terriblemente atractivo. Ella (él) nunca había tenido algo que ver con ningún muchacho, ni siquiera la palabra "cita" estaba en su vocabulario. Su gran complejo era su apariencia física. No era fea(o), ni gorda(o), ni flacuchenta(o), sino que el problema era otro: Caworu era un ser híbrido, es decir, había venido al mundo sin tener un sexo definido.

La historia de Caworu era más bien trágica. Al nacer, quedó huérfana(o) de madre, ya que la Sra. Camilla falleció en el parto. De esta manera, el Sr. Camilla pudo contraer matrimonio con su amante camboyana, la que luego se convertiría en la madrastra de la niña(o). Pero un incidente fatal cambió, para siempre, la existencia de Caworu: su padre murió al poco tiempo después, dejándole todos sus bienes a su nueva esposa, incluido el bar que Caworu obtendría algún día. El poco dinero que el Sr. Camilla había ahorrado para poder pagar la operación que le daría el sexo definitivo a su hija(o) fue malgastado por la madrastra, quien intentó hacerle arreglos al local cambiando la decoración. Quedó tan feo que nadie se atrevía a entrar, con retratos de la camboyana por todos lados. Debido entonces a la falta de clientes, las ganancias eran mínimas y sólo alcanzaban para satisfacer las necesidades básicas tanto de la madrastra como de la niña(o). En conclusión, Caworu nunca pudo ser operada(o) a tiempo y ahora las cosas se habían complicado, ya que los precios se habían disparado hasta alcanzar cifras impagables.

continuará...


	2. capítulo 2

Capítulo 2.

Mientras Caworu se preguntaba quién sería en realidad ese hombre tan misterioso, olvidó casi por completo que la ropa que había puesto en la secadora ya estaba lista. Se había encargado, cuidadosamente, de lavar las prendas que Quenchun traía puestas, ya que el pobre habría sufrido los efectos de la borrachera, pasando lista toda la noche... Al volver a la habitación, se dio cuenta de que Quenchun ya estaba levantado y que, incluso, tenía las fuerzas suficientes como para tender la cama.

"Bueno…te agradezco lo que has hecho por mí, pero debo irme" dijo Quenchun a Caworu.

"¡¿Tan pronto!" preguntó Caworu, sin poder disimular su tristeza por la despedida. De verdad quería conocer mucho más a aquel extraño.

"Sí, debo irme ya. A propósito, no sabía que este bar fuera tuyo. En realidad, suelo venir bastante seguido…bueno…vengo todas las noches, para ser precisos" dijo él.

"Qué extraño…juraría que nunca he visto tu cara. Y eso que soy yo la que atiende las mesas" le contestó Caworu, muy intrigada.

La verdad era que Quenchun se sentaba siempre en el mismo lugar cuando iba al bar. Era un rincón tan oscuro que ni siquiera Caworu se había dado cuenta de la identidad de aquella persona que todos los días pedía lo mismo para beber, y en altas cantidades. Incluso, Caworu le habría negado varias veces las copas de más, ya que solía pasársele la mano con el trago. Entonces, ese día en que ambos se conocieron luego de que Caworu lo cuidó hasta su recuperación, Quenchun le confesó que no tenía a donde ir.

Tampoco Quenchun había tenido mucha suerte en la vida. Al igual que muchos de los niños que crecen en barrios marginales, fue muy pronto arrastrado por el camino de la perdición. A pesar de tener un carácter pasivo y nunca meterse en problemas, la influencia del entorno fue tan fuerte que se vio orillado a cometer crímenes, tales como robar chicles en la tienda de don Ramón o amenazar a los niños más chicos para que le dieran sus helados. Esta clase de intimidación la hacía con la ayuda de un cuchillo de juguete "FISHERPRICE" que anteriormente había pertenecido a su prima, que era como tonta para jugar a "la comidita"…Evidentemente, nunca se lo devolvió.

Con el paso de los años, Quenchun se hizo aficionado a las navajas- hasta las coleccionaba- y las utilizaba para todo tipo de fechorías, como por ejemplo, quitarle las etiquetas a la ropa que hurtaba de las grandes tiendas o rayar las puertas de los autos de la gente más acaudalada.

A la edad de catorce años, Quenchun ya se había convertido en un verdadero lanza. Alejado de su familia definitivamente debido a su estilo de vida, se la pasaba en las calles bebiendo y con malas compañías. Su modus operandis variaba según el día, sin embargo sus asaltos favoritos eran los que efectuaba arriba de micros. A veces era él quien amenazaba al chofer mientras uno de sus amigotes recolectaba accesorios y bienes de lujo provenientes de los pasajeros. Otras veces, las menos, Quenchun hacía el trabajo sucio.

Fue así como las cosas siguieron su curso por largo tiempo, hasta que un buen día Quenchun conoció a Seguro Shico, un tipo sofisticado al cual había intentado robarle el discman, en pleno Paseo Ahumada. Como Seguro Shico era un tipo bastante corpulento, había logrado arrebatarle la navaja de las manos a Quenchun con un solo movimiento. El pobre muchacho habría quedado estupefacto.

Este hombre tan imponente se dedicaba al negocio de la venta de seguros y a lo lejos se veía que tenía mucha experiencia en la vida. Además, parecía irle muy bien en el trabajo, ya que había sido capaz de darse el lujo de vestir una elegante y gran capa blanca, con motivos dorados en los bordes, tal y como las capas de Elvis... En resumen, fue Seguro Shico quien convenció a Quenchun para que dejara aquel oficio tan degradante y, para recompensarlo, se ofreció a enseñarle el arte de vender seguros de vida, ya que esto lo pondría en el buen camino.

Así fue como Quenchun se entrenó durante cuatro años con el maestro Seguro Shico, para poder convertirse en el mejor y más capacitado VENDEDOR DE SEGUROS. Pero justo en el momento decisivo en que el maestro Shico le enseñaría el principio secreto, o técnica secreta, que lo haría todo un experto, Quenchun abandonó el entrenamiento. Estaba tan ansioso de poder ayudar a la humanidad que no podía esperar más tiempo, y menos esperar a que el maestro Shico acabara de darse su baño de espumas, para relajarse, y así poder preparar la última parte del curso personalizado, puesto que, en aquel tiempo, aún no existían los cursos vía WEB…

Después de dejar al maestro, Quenchun comenzó a incursionar en el negocio de los seguros de vida. Al principio, todo parecía ser muy fácil, ya que lo único que tenía que hacer era ir casa por casa ofreciendo seguros, pero, por más que lo intentaba, no podía vender ni siquiera uno. Todas las veces le ocurría lo mismo: nadie le compraba nada, y lo peor era que no encontraba una explicación razonable para tan cruel rechazo. Cada vez se sentía más y más impotente… hasta que un día, después de diez largos años de agonía, ya no pudo soportarlo más.

La frustración de Quenchun acabó por transformarse en ira, dando poco a poco la rabia paso al descontrol, carcomiendo el alma de nuestro protagonista, quien volvió a dedicarse a su antigua ocupación, la única cosa que creía hacer bien en la vida. Después de todo, las enseñanzas del maestro Seguro Shico no le habían servido de nada, así que no le quedaba otra que volver a cogotear a la gente, en las calles. Pero esta vez había algo distinto: asaltar ya no le parecía tan fácil como antes. Pensó que, tal vez, era porque habían pasado muchos años en que ni siquiera usó un cuchillo para echarle mantequilla al pan. De hecho, desde que conoció al maestro Seguro Shico comía solamente lo que le preparaban y no permitía que le pusieran servicios en la mesa, acostumbrándose, finalmente, a comer sólo con palillos, los cuales eran muy populares en el barrio bajo.

Continuará…


	3. capítulo 3

Capítulo 3.

Quenchun y Caworu se entendieron a la perfección. Ella (él) le ofreció una pieza para que se quedara a vivir en el bar y también comida. Quenchun aceptó encantado y le dijo que prefería comer con palitos chinos, pero que no tenía. Entonces Caworu accedió a prestarle los suyos y, de esta manera, con el diario compartir, su relación se iría consolidando con el tiempo. Sin embargo, Quenchun nunca tuvo el valor de contarle a Caworu acerca de su verdadera ocupación en la vida.

Además de Caworu, quien era la dueña(o) del bar Polvos Camilla, trabajaban allí dos bailarinas que se encargaban de "entretener" a los clientes y bailar en el escenario. Es que el Polvos Camilla no era sólo un barcito o fuente de soda cualquiera, también hacía de prostíbulo, ya que era tanta la cesantía y el hambre existentes en los suburbios de la ciudad que hasta la propia(o) Caworu tuvo que adecuarse a las circunstancias y a la demanda del público en general. Por supuesto que los hombres eran quienes más venían al bar, ya que las mujeres y el alcohol eran de muy buena calidad, aunque, a decir verdad, las mujeres escaseaban bastante… Recordemos que había sólo dos niñas que hacían el "favor".

Una de las muchachas era Migoma Takí. Con sólo veintiséis años de edad, ya tenía un largo expediente en los Archivos Policíacos Secretos X, debido a que, en varias oportunidades, la habían arrestado por no tener su carné de sanidad al día. Además, el famoso inspector municipal, Sapito Pajime, la había sorprendido en actividades bastante sospechosas que la vinculaban directamente con el más grande y buscado narcotraficante de todos los tiempos: Makoto Checho. La verdad, sin embargo, era que Makoto Checho venía extorsionándola desde hace un par de años, amenazándola de muerte, ya que Migoma era la única que conocía el verdadero procesamiento de la silicona fabricada con materiales autóctonos, sacados de la flora nacional. Esta información era sagrada, por lo que, si llegaba a caer en manos de algún vicioso o criminal, como Checho por ejemplo, la preciada técnica secreta sería comercializada en el mercado negro, lo que resultaría ser fatal, ya que casi siempre alteran la fórmula, hierbitas y demases.

Migoma tenía estos conocimientos no porque fuera aficionada a la revista Cosmopolitan, sino porque era un asunto más bien personal, un problema que la había acomplejado desde que era más joven: tenía solamente un seno, el cual se había desarrollado, solitariamente, en su adolescencia. Era una verdadera tragedia, ya que, además de ser estéticamente desagradable, le traía problemas en su trabajo como bailarina. Sin embargo, como podía se las ingeniaba para que su aspecto fuera el más normal posible, llegando incluso a ponerse relleno para que su figura no se viera afectada.

La técnica natural del procesamiento de la silicona la había aprendido hace un tiempo atrás, cuando estuvo en el norte del país, trabajando en un burdel de muy mala categoría. Uno de esos días, Migoma fue de paseo al Desierto Florido, en Atacama, ya que le habían dado licencia médica por haberse fracturado el dedo chico del pie en uno de sus malabares laborales. Fue en ese lugar en el que conoció a un hechicero inca, el último de su raza, aunque eso nadie nunca lo supo, pero era verdad; lamentablemente, el pobre viejo falleció al poco tiempo… Fue este brujo quien le enseñó las distintas clases de flores y hierbas curativas que existían en el Desierto, y también la manera de combinarlas, para así lograr la creación del más novedoso y demandado producto, la moda del siglo XXI: La Silicona Ecológica, igual a la silicona normal, pero hecha con materiales 100 naturales. Además, a un precio mucho más módico.

Luego de su experiencia médico- religiosa, Migoma renunció a su trabajo y decidió regresar a Santiago, su lugar de origen. Esperaba probar mejor suerte en la capital, así que se puso a buscar trabajo de inmediato. Su objetivo era reunir el dinero suficiente para instalar su pequeño consultorio y estudiar, a la vez, medicina en algún instituto o universidad, no importaba mucho dónde, total sería el Estado el que se pondría, puesto que Migoma pensaba en postular a una beca.

Un día, mientras buscaba trabajo por las calles del centro de Santiago, Migoma entró al bar Polvos Camilla a pedir un vaso de agua. Cual sería su sorpresa cuando Caworu, la dueña(o) del establecimiento, le dijo que necesitaba gente que le ayudara y que trabajara para ella (él). Fue entonces así como Migoma Takí se convirtió en la bailarina estrella del Polvos Camilla.

Continuará…


	4. capítulo 4

Capítulo 4.

La segunda bailarina del bar de Caworu era una chica de tan sólo quince años, llamada Tsóbame. Cualquier otro tipo de información sobre ella era totalmente desconocido, incluso para Caworu, quien le había dado trabajo más bien por lástima, luego de haberla encontrado durmiendo en la calle de enfrente, justo bajo el toldo del antiguo bar-entertainment de los O.N.I. Esto era lo único que sabía de ella.

A pesar de que Caworu le prohibió prostituirse mientras estuviera trabajando en su bar, ya que Tsóbame era aún menor de edad, ésta lograba escabullirse para ganarse unos pesitos extra. Sin embargo, nadie sabía qué diablos hacía con esos famosos extra-bonus, puesto que, hasta el momento, ni siquiera se había comprado el par de tacos que necesitaba para trabajar, ya que era bastante baja, midiendo sólo 1 metro 45 cm de estatura. Tampoco se compraba comida, ya que desayunaba, almorzaba, tomaba once y cenaba junto a Caworu, todos los días. Y ni con eso engordaba...

Tsóbame era todo un misterio. Eso sí, se veía que disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de Caworu y, especialmente, le gustaba conversar con Migoma. Ambas se llevaban de lo más bien, incluso Migoma la trataba como si fuera su hermana menor.

Pero, en realidad, la pequeña e inocente Tsóbame no era la palomita blanca que aparentaba ser. Además de ser una prostituta bastante experimentada, a pesar de su corta edad, pertenecía al grupo criminal CHUPÓN KATANA, cuyo líder era ni nada más ni nada menos que el temible Makoto Checho. Éste la habría convencido para que le siguiera los pasos a Caworu Camilla, con el propósito de obtener la suficiente información para poder hundirla(o) y sacarla(o) del negocio del entretenimiento. Es que Checho odiaba a Caworu, porque por su culpa no le iba nada de bien a su nuevo pub-restaurant, el cual había inaugurado luego de que el antiguo bar de los O.N.I se hubiera convertido en un fracaso como fuente de ingresos.

La historia del bar de los O.N.I transcurrió un poco antes de este episodio. Originalmente, era una linda casa, grande y amplia, en la que vivían sólo dos personas: Oshin Chino-Morí y su anciana abuela. Oshin era un muchacho bastante refinado, a pesar de no tener fortuna, y muy sensible, tanto que cuando su abuela enferma lo llamaba a gritos para pedirle algo, él se ponía a llorar como un magdaleno. En general, la vida de Oshin había sido muy tranquila, excepto por los gritos de la vieja claro, hasta que un mal día conoció a Makoto Checho. Éste venía huyendo de la policía, la cual quería capturarlo de una vez por todas. Logró esconderse en la primera casa que encontró, que era la del pobre y sufrido Oshin. Desde ese día, Checho se quedó a vivir ahí descaradamente, y abusó de él… es decir, de su hospitalidad, obligándolo a recibir también a sus secuaces de aquél entonces, en su casa.

Una de las amigas de Checho, Misao Marimachi, trataba muy mal a Oshin. Lo insultaba y empujaba todo el tiempo, tumbándolo al piso en varias oportunidades, haciendo que el pobre pusiera en riesgo su perfecta dentadura. Es que esta chica era muy ruda y bastante ahombrada, marimacha, y la única forma que conocía para demostrar sus sentimientos era por medio de golpes y malas palabras. Sí, Marimachi estaba enamorada de Oshin, pero resultaba imposible que, de esta manera, él se diera cuenta. Además, Oshin era un chico extremadamente sensible, romántico y soñador, por lo que nunca se le habría pasado por la cabeza que aquella mujer tan malvada fuera capaz de sentir algo bueno por alguien. Ni siquiera por Checho, que era su benefactor.

Makoto Checho no sólo se quedó a vivir en la casa de Oshin, sino que también la convirtió en un turbio bar, el cual pasó a llamarse Bar O.N.I, debido a que el personal estaba constituido por los secuaces de Checho, quienes se hacían llamar O.N.I. El significado de la sigla era Organización de Narcotráfico Independiente, lo que, por supuesto, nadie sabía. Sin embargo, con el tiempo Oshin se convirtió en el confidente y amigo de los O.N.I, y fue testigo de los abusos de Checho, quien era un tirano como jefe. Un día, Checho decidió mudar el negocio a otra parte, ya que pensó que la ubicación no era la más adecuada para que el bar tuviera éxito, y obligó a los O.N.I a irse con él, para ir a probar suerte en el lado oeste del barrio. Pero Oshin se opuso terminantemente, atreviéndose a enfrentar al terrible Checho, aunque su intento fue en vano. Finalmente, los O.N.I tuvieron que seguir a su jefe; era una cuestión de honor y lealtad. Sólo Misao Marimachi logró escapar, para quedarse a su lado…

Desde aquel día, Oshin juró a los cuatro vientos que vengaría a los O.N.I, ya que, después de que Checho se los llevó, perdieron su identidad y murieron como grupo. De todas formas, Checho ya no los necesitaba; se habían vuelto tan débiles que hasta habían dejado de drogarse y de traficar la mercancía que él les conseguía. Entonces, Checho acabó por desprestigiarlos, encargándose personalmente de que nadie en la Red de Narcotráfico Nacional e Internacional los contratara o los ayudara de alguna manera. Así fue como los O.N.I perdieron toda credibilidad, siendo condenados a la miseria y al desprecio de todos. Oshin nunca le perdonaría esto al malvado Makoto Checho. No sabía cómo, pero se armaría de valor para poder enfrentarlo de verdad, algún día…

Continuará…


	5. capítulo 5

Capítulo 5.

A pesar de las presiones de Makoto Checho, Tsóbame no había conseguido averiguar nada importante acerca de la misma(o) Caworu o del bar Polvos Camilla. Todos los días ocurría lo mismo: luego de haber comido y descansado, Caworu se encargaba de ordenar y limpiar las mesas, con la ayuda de Jachico, un niño muy hacendoso que había rescatado de un hogar de menores y que le ayudaba en todo lo relacionado con el aseo; Quenchun salía todo el día y no volvía hasta la noche. Solía sentarse en el lugar más oscuro del bar y sólo Caworu sabía cómo llegar hasta él. Quenchun debía ser muy cuidadoso para que nadie lo reconociera, ya que no podía arriesgarse a ser delatado y que la policía o el inspector municipal, que siempre metía la nariz en todo, lo agarrara y lo metiera preso. De todos modos, Tsóbame no le prestaba mucha atención, pues no lo encontraba para nada interesante. Pensaba que sólo se trataba de un pobre vago mediocre. Por el contrario, Migoma Takí era una persona bastante intrigante. No podía explicarlo, pero sentía que aquella mujer guardaba un secreto muy grande e importante, algo de suma gravedad. Deseaba descubrirlo a toda costa, y lo descubriría muy pronto.

Otro de los empleados de Caworu era Zampozuke Cachara, el barman. Preparaba los tragos más deliciosos y concentrados, mezclando perfectamente sus componentes para darles el sabor y el grado de alcoholización más adecuados. En parte, era gracias a Zampozuke que el Polvos Camilla tenía tanta fama, no solamente en el barrio, sino que también en otros lados de la ciudad. Sin embargo, el experto Zampozuke no siempre había trabajado en esto. Antes de conocer a Caworu, no hacía otra cosa que acompañar a su hermano mayor en su oficio de sapo de micro. El "Capitán Cachara", como era conocido entre los del gremio, era el más rápido y astuto de los sapos de la comuna, ya que nunca perdía la concentración y, sobretodo, se cuidaba muy bien de los autos y otros medios de transporte. Nunca lo habían atropellado. Mientras él trabajaba, Zampozuke se entretenía mirando por la gran ventana del "Breast's bar", que estaba en la calle de enfrente. Allí, recreaba la vista durante horas, ya que le encantaban las bailarinas tan bien dotadas que hacían su performance durante el día.

Un día en que el "Capitán Cachara" tenía mucho trabajo, ya que había muchos menos autos circulando por la avenida gracias a la construcción de una nueva carretera subterránea, sucedió algo inesperadamente trágico. Como siempre, Zampozuke estaba demasiado distraído como para darse cuenta: No alcanzó a ver el momento preciso en que su hermano, el "Capitán Cachara", era arrollado brutalmente por el conductor de un porshe último modelo, el cual corría a una velocidad desorbitante. Todo parecía transcurrir en cámara lenta ante sus ojos. No podía mover las piernas y los pies no le respondían, por lo que no fue capaz de llegar hasta el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano. Sin embargo, sí había podido memorizar la patente del auto que le arrebató lo único y más preciado que tenía en la vida. El número de matrícula era VV. 69.69. Prometió, entonces, que se encargaría de encontrar al bastardo que había causado toda esta tragedia, aunque fuera lo último que le quedara por hacer en la vida.

Extraordinariamente, el cuerpo del "Capitán Cachara" había quedado intacto luego del accidente. Pero había un pequeño detalle: le faltaba la cabeza. A pesar de que fue buscada sin descanso durante 15 días, nadie nunca pudo encontrarla. Algunos decían que lo más probable era que se había caído al río Mapocho; otros pensaban que se habría hecho pedazos, debido a la cantidad de autos que pudieron haberla aplastado, etc., etc., etc. Era un verdadero misterio. Pero pasó el tiempo y todos dejaron de preocuparse por el asunto. Al fin y al cabo, el cuerpo ya estaba enterrado, y era lo único que importaba.

Desde el día del funeral, Zampozuke se dedicó a investigar el caso por su cuenta, ya que la policía no lo había querido ayudar. Averiguó que el auto era uno de los diez modelos de porshe más modernos que existían en el mundo, y que su propietario era un anciano magnate extranjero que había venido al país por negocios. El problema era que el viejito había muerto y no había dejado ni familia ni herencia, por lo que a Zampozuke le sería muy difícil conocer la identidad del conductor asesino. Ni él ni nadie podían imaginar que el auto había sido robado por uno de los criminales más nocivos y peligrosos de los últimos tiempos: el temerario, y por qué no decirlo, repetido Makoto Checho…

Lo primero que hizo Zampozuke fue buscar los nombres de todos los garages que arreglaban porshes en el país, ya que todo el mundo sabe que estos autos especiales requieren de cuidados especiales. Fue descartándolos uno por uno, pues el auto que buscaba no aparecía en ninguno de los registros. Finalmente, buscó en los talleres mecánicos de porshes en Santiago, que eran solamente tres: el "Luxury", el "Golden Car" y el "Traffic's Porshe".

Cuando ya estaba a punto de rendirse, le informaron que, efectivamente, al auto que buscaba le correspondía hacerse la revisión técnica en el "Traffic's Porshe". ¡Por fin lo había encontrado! Ahora, sólo quedaba esperar a que el supuesto dueño viniera, ya que muy pronto se cumpliría el plazo para hacer una nueva revisión.

Así, esperó pacientemente durante una o dos semanas, hasta que un día apareció el conductor asesino, en el garage. Además de la revisión, pidió que le cambiaran el capó del auto, ya que éste tenía un tremendo abollón en la superficie. Zampozuke supo de inmediato que había encontrado al culpable; una hendidura como esa sólo podía haberse hecho al atropellar a una persona, yendo a una gran velocidad. Lentamente, se acercó a él, y vio que era un tipo muy extraño. Tenía papel confort enrollado por todo el cuerpo, y vestía solamente una túnica que lo cubría de la cintura para abajo. Sus ojos eran de un café muy oscuro, pero se le ponían rojos cuando miraba fijamente. Se trataba del famoso y malvado Makoto Checho, su peor y más grande enemigo, al cual trataría de destruir con todas sus fuerzas para hacerle pagar por su horrendo crimen.

Continuará…


	6. capítulo 6

Capítulo 6.

Esa noche habría un gran espectáculo en el Polvos Camilla. Las bailarinas estrella harían su debut en un nuevo acto llamado striptease, algo nunca antes visto por aquellos lados.

A pesar de todas las precauciones y estrictos cuidados, Migoma se sentía verdaderamente nerviosa esa noche por tener que mostrar su cuerpo totalmente desnudo, aun cuando se dejaría puesto el colaless. Temía que su defecto físico no pasara inadvertido; si Caworu se enteraba del engaño, lo más seguro era que la despediría. Entonces, rezó a Buda para que todo saliera bien, ya que, recientemente, se había convertido al budismo luego de leer un interesante libro llamado "El Kamasutra".

Por imposición de Caworu, Tsóbame sólo se desvestiría hasta quedar en ropa interior, sin embargo ella tenía otros planes. Se sacaría todo, con el fin de atraer la atención de los clientes más ricos, lo que no sería nada difícil, ya que, a su temprana edad, Tsóbame tenía un cuerpo espectacular, a pesar de ser baja de estatura.

En la barra, Zampozuke había estado experimentando con distintos y variados licores para encontrar la fórmula perfecta que definiera su estilo y personalidad. Al fin, luego de un par de días, pudo descubrir lo que tanto estaba buscando: el trago ideal, espumoso y consistente, de sabor agridulce y de una suave textura. Un verdadero placer para el paladar. Lo llamó "Frutae no qui güeno?", que quiere decir "Está bueno el néctar, no?". Es que Zampozuke sabía hablar latín y unas cuantas lenguas romance, pues le apasionaba la literatura medieval. Con decir que "Coplas a la muerte de su padre", de Jorge Manríquez, era su lectura favorita…

El Show comenzó pasada la medianoche. A pesar de que llovía a chuzos, asistieron muchas personas. Nadie quería perderse el estreno erótico más esperado de todos los tiempos. Afuera, Caworu y Jachico habían puesto un gran cartel, a lo Hollywood, que decía "NO DEJE DE VER EL MARAVILLOSO Y ESPLENDOROSO DEBUT DE... TSÓBAME- MIGOMA!".

También fue el estreno de Zampozuke y su nueva creación, la cual fue muy bien recibida por todos. Quenchun se tomó como quince vasos del delicioso "Frutae no qui gueno?", y Jachico se tomó tres, a escondidas de Caworu. Pronto se le puso la cara roja y se tambaleó de aquí para allá, y de allá para acá... pero Caworu pensó que se trataba de un nuevo paso de baile, tal vez inventado por Quenchun, quien era el maestro de los tambaleos.

A Migoma se le había ocurrido hace un tiempo atrás una idea genial para que no se descubriera su secreto: se ponía un pecho postizo, de plástico, que luego pegaba a su cuerpo con un parche, de esos que usan las mujeres cuando no se ponen sostén. Como ambos implementos eran del color de su piel, nadie se daba cuenta, y así ella podía disfrutar al máximo del espectáculo, y también del de aquella noche, que la lanzaría a la fama.

Tal y como se lo había prometido a sí misma, Tsóbame se quitó toda la ropa, ante el rostro desfigurado y atónito de Caworu, quien en ese momento se desmayó. Se cayó al suelo, ya que nadie se dio cuenta y, para variar, Quenchun se había emborrachado bastante como para actuar como un caballero. Sin embargo, lo único que logró Tsóbame fue que un viejo verde se subiera al escenario para atacarla. Entonces, justo en el momento en que el tipo se abalanzaba sobre ella, Jachico cobró valor y le asestó un feroz puñetazo en la nariz, dejándolo inconsciente. Luego, se quitó su delantal de trabajo y con él cubrió a Tsóbame, quien no salía de su asombro. Pensaba que Jachico era sólo un niño, pero ahora lo veía de otra manera, ya que se había comportado como todo un hombre. Tsóbame nunca se había sentido respetada, y mucho menos importante, debido a que su profesión de prostituta no le permitía darse esos lujos… Pasado un rato, estando sola en su cuarto, lloró amargamente.

Mientras tanto, Migoma se esforzaba todo lo posible para continuar con el Show, a falta de Tsóbame. Desde una de las mesas, un hombre de muy baja estatura y apariencia ridícula la observaba en todo momento. Era Sapito Pajime, quien la había reconocido poco tiempo después del incidente de la segunda bailarina. Esta vez estaba dispuesto a llevársela presa, ya que los resultados de su investigación confirmaron la directa relación con Makoto Checho, el más malo de todos los malos. Una vez terminada la actuación, Pajime buscó a Migoma en el camarín. Cuando dio con ella, la tomó del brazo y le informó quién era él y la razón por la cual la apresaría en ese mismo instante; Migoma logró zafarse, dándole un fuerte puntapié en las canillas para poder escapar, pero Pajime alargó la mano y la agarró del pelo, zamarreándola como si fuera cualquier cosa. Tan mala suerte tuvo la pobre que, con el brusco movimiento, se le desprendió el postizo, que salió rodando por el suelo.

En ese momento, Zampozuke fue a ver qué pasaba.

"¿Se le ofrece algo, señor?" preguntó al inspector.

"¡Déjanos solos, tengo un asunto pendiente con esta persona" le contestó Pajime con aspereza, sin siquiera mirarlo.

"Pues bien, cualquier asunto pendiente es mejor que lo resuelva en otra parte, porque aquí yo soy el encargado del orden y no quiero problemas" dijo Zampozuke.

"No se preocupe, señor Zampozuke" le dijo Migoma "Lo último que quiero es que lo culpen por mi causa..."

"¡Cállate perra!" le gritó de pronto Pajime, dándole una brutal cachetada que le dejó sangrando el labio. "¡Aquí el que habla soy yo, ¿Me escuchaste?"

"¡Oiga, ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre levantarle la mano a una mujer!... ¡Depravado!" Zampozuke estaba a punto de perder los estribos. "¡ Le ordeno que se disculpe ahora mismo con la señorita!"

"¿Señorita, dices, ¡Ja! No me hagas reír... ¿Acaso crees que esto es una mujer?" le contestó Pajime, mostrándole el postizo de Migoma, quien rompió en llanto al instante.

Al mismo tiempo que sus lágrimas caían una tras otra sobre sus mejillas, su labio inferior no paraba de sangrar. Se le había corrido todo el maquillaje, pero aún así continuaba luciendo hermosa.

"¡Ya! ¡Vámonos, No quiero seguir discutiendo esto frente a extraños" gritó Pajime, mirando a Zampozuke con desprecio, y luego agarró a Migoma del brazo para disponerse a salir del lugar.

Sin embargo, al llegar a la puerta principal, Zampozuke les salió al paso.

"¡Usted no se la lleva, No tiene ningún derecho de reclamar nada aquí, y menos cuando ha agredido a una de las empleadas deliberadamente"

"¿Tú también, soquete, ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a un funcionario del gobierno!" dijo Pajime, haciendo alarde de su cargo. "¿No sabes que puedo apresarte también a ti, estúpido idiota, por hablarle así a alguien de mi jerarquía? ¡Ja, Cómo se ve que no tienes idea..."

No alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando, de pronto, se encontró en el suelo, después de haberse golpeado contra la pared. El dolor abdominal era tan intenso que apenas podía respirar. El segundo golpe le tiró dos dientes.

"¡Ahhh...! me lash vash a pagarr, mmmarrditooo!" balbuceó Pajime, con la boca llena de sangre. Finalmente, cruzó la puerta y se fue.

"Funcionario corrupto..." murmuró Zampozuke. Luego, deslizó la mano por el rostro bañado en lágrimas de Migoma y le removió el pelo de los ojos, enrojecidos de tanto llorar.

"Ese imbécil... no sé cómo puede haber gente tan repugnante. ¡Pero esto no volverá a repetirse! ¡Como que me llamo Zampozuke Cachara!" exclamó, apretando el puño.

"¡Por favor!...no le diga nada a Caworu ni a nadie acerca de lo que pasó. ¡Se lo suplico!" rogó Migoma.

Zampozuke la miró con ternura.

"No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Ahora no sigas llorando, que no me gusta ver llorar a las mujeres" luego añadió "¡Ja! ¡A ver si al cretino ese se le ocurre volver por aquí después de la hemorragia interna que le dejé de recuerdo!"

Migoma sonrió, y se le iluminaron los ojos. Zampozuke... nunca olvidaría lo que él hizo por ella esa noche.

Continuará…


	7. capítulo 7

Capítulo 7.

Al día siguiente, Caworu se levantó a primera hora. Estaba furiosa con Tsóbame porque la había desobedecido, provocando que el espectáculo resultara todo un fracaso, a pesar de que Migoma había puesto todo de su parte para llenar el vacío que dejó la segunda bailarina. Pero Tsóbame no estaba de humor para escucharla, así que muy pronto se fue sin decir a qué hora volvía. No pensaba actuar aquella noche.

De salida, se topó con Jachico, quien bajó la vista cuando Tsóbame le dio las gracias por lo de la vez anterior. Ella le gustaba mucho, lo que era bastante fuera de lo común, ya que a los 10 años los hombres ni siquiera han llegado a la pubertad. Era obvio que las hormonas de Jachico se habían despertado mucho antes, y esto se debía a la atracción que sentía por Tsóbame. Sin embargo, no tenía idea de por qué ella se mostraba agradecida con él, si antes ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra. ¿Qué habría pasado?... en verdad no lo sabía. Jachico no se acordaba de lo que había ocurrido, y mucho menos del hecho de haber visto a Tsóbame "como Dios la trajo al mundo".

Mientras, Caworu se había preparado un café. Necesitaba calmarse, ya que no solía alterarse por cosas como esa. Luego, se dirigió a su pieza para recostarse un rato, pero su atención se desvió hacia la habitación contigua, en donde se encontraba Quenchun, durmiendo. Abrió la puerta, lentamente, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, y vio a Quenchun tendido sobre la cama, vestido y acurrucado como un ovillo de lana. Se había soltado el pelo, el cual era de un intenso y brillante color negro. Caworu se sentó en la cama, a su lado, y no pudo resistir la tentación de tocarlo-el pelo-, para sentir su suavidad en las yemas de los dedos. Lo acarició por largo rato, sin que Quenchun se despertara, y luego comenzó a jugar con él hasta que logró transformarlo en numerosas y delgadas trenzas. Lo observó así por un instante, y después suspiró.

_No entiendo cómo un hombre tan lindo puede estar siempre tan triste y solo, sin alguien a su lado... Además, ¿qué es lo que habrá en su pasado que le duele tanto? Y ¿por qué no querrá hablar al respecto?... _Evidentemente, Caworu se hacía muchas preguntas, que quién sabe si tendrían respuesta.

Poco después, Quenchun se despertó sin haberse enterado de que Caworu había estado ahí durante gran parte de la mañana. Miró el reloj y vio que se le hacía tarde para ir a "laborar". Ese día, la víctima sería el dueño del salón de belleza más popular y caro del barrio, también estilista y manicurista: Fabio De La Fiori.

Como Fabio siempre abría la peluquería a las 12 pm en punto, Quenchun salió a las 11: 30. El lugar no quedaba muy cerca, lo cual significaba una ventaja, ya que Fabio difícilmente podría dar con Quenchun después de que éste lo hubiera asaltado. Quenchun nunca usaba medias en la cabeza o pasamontañas para cubrir su rostro y así evitar que lo reconocieran, total todo el mundo sabía que como lanza era un muy buen payaso. Sin embargo, se esforzaba día tras día y no parecía perder la motivación en ningún momento; deseaba conseguir suficiente dinero para poder ayudar a Caworu con los gastos del bar.

Escondido detrás de la muralla, Quenchun esperó a que llegara Fabio De La Fiori. Eran las 12: 03 y aún no había movimiento, hasta que un minuto después, a las 12: 04, un extravagante auto se estacionó en la vereda y de él se bajó un hombre rechoncho, de pelo teñido y reseco: era Fabio. El pobre se había hecho tantos tratamientos capilares y se había teñido tantas veces que tenía el pelo casi muerto. Al fin, la peluquería ya estaba abierta a las 12: 05 pm.

Fabio estaba solo, sin ninguno de sus ayudantes. Por supuesto que Quenchun estaba informado, ya que había investigado y descubierto que los otros dos estilistas pertenecían a una secta vampirista, por lo que no llegaban a trabajar antes de las seis de la tarde, cuando el sol se ponía en la invernal ciudad…

Lenta y silenciosamente, Quenchun se introdujo al interior del salón y se acercó a Fabio con un rápido movimiento, agarrándolo por detrás.

"¡¡Entrégame toda la plata!" le dijo, poniéndole el cuchillo en la garganta.

"¡Ay, ay, ay...! ¡No me lo pongas tan fuerte! PLEASE!" suplicó Fabio.

"¡¡Te dije que me dieras toda la plata!" volvió a decirle Quenchun, presionando aún más la navaja contra el cuello de Fabio. "¡¿Dónde está la caja!"

"¡Ay, ay...! Allá... ¡frente al espejo!" contestó Fabio, casi sin aliento.

Quenchun lo obligó a caminar con él hasta la caja, sin quitarle en ningún instante el cuchillo del cuello. En efecto, había un gran espejo enfrente, pero Quenchun ni siquiera le prestó atención. Estaba sacando el dinero para colocarlo en su bolso, cuando Fabio le habló.

"En verdad eres un chico muy, muy malo, pero me encanta tu cabello... ese peinado te da un toque muy varonil. ¡¡Si hasta te pareces a Sansón!" exclamó el peluquero.

"¡¿De qué estás hablando! Mejor cállate si no quieres que..." En ese momento, Quenchun se miró en el espejo "¡¿QUÉ! ¡¿Qué es esto!"

Tenía todo el pelo trenzado.

"¡Ay! Pero qué hombre tan raro... ¿No me digas que no te acuerdas de haberte hecho eso en la cabeza?" le dijo Fabio, con extrañeza. "¡Ay, ¡Pero te ves tan lindo...!"

"¿Tú crees?..." le preguntó Quenchun, tocándose una trencita. Pero enseguida volvió en sí. "¡Oye!.. ¡¿Qué te has creído! ¡No me cambies el tema!"

Sin embargo, justo en ese momento, los empleados de Fabio llegaron al salón. Venían de un concilio de vampiros celebrado la noche anterior, luego del cual habían renunciado a seguir formando parte de la secta, pero aún así habían decidido quedarse con sus respectivos apodos de vampiro. Ésta era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que salían a la luz del día, así que decidieron llegar antes al trabajo, digamos que para celebrar.

"¡¿Pero qué está passando!" exclamó el joven de cabello negro y lentes de contacto verdes. "¡¡¡AAAHHHH! ¡Nos roban! ¡Nos roban!"

"¡Mejor cállate si no quieres que le corte la garganta a tu jefe!" le gritó Quenchun, quien ya comenzaba a sentirse nervioso.

"¡¡¡AAAHHHH!" gritó el otro, agitando su rubia cabellera. Era evidente que no le importaba salvarle el pellejo a su patrón.

"¡¡Te dije que no...!" pero Quenchun se detuvo. El joven de pelo negro, quien se hacía llamar Louis, se había acercado a él y le estaba tocando las trenzas.

"¡Ay, ay, ¡Qué 'boni'! Me encanta tu pelo... ¡Qué trencitas más lindas!"

"¡Ay, ¡Y qué pelo tan dócil!" agregó el rubio, Lestat.

La situación se estaba saliendo de control y a Quenchun lo estaban traicionando los nervios. Odiaba la actitud que mostraba la gente a la que asaltaba. ¡No le tenían respeto ni consideración!

De pronto, Quenchun soltó a Fabio, ante la sorpresa de todos. Guardó su cuchillo calmadamente y luego salió corriendo por la puerta. Uno de los chicos lo siguió hasta media calle.

"¡Yujuuuu, ¡señor asaltante! ¡Se le quedó su bolsito!" le gritó Louis, pero Quenchun ya se había perdido en el horizonte. "¡Ay, ay!...supongo que me puedo quedar con él…" se dijo en voz alta. "¡Es tan 'boni'!"

Continuará…


	8. capítulo 8

Capítulo 8.

Después del vergonzoso incidente transcurrido en la peluquería, Quenchun cayó en un estado de abandono y aturdimiento. Había pasado por tantas situaciones humillantes, pero ninguna tan humillante como ésa. Finalmente, sintió que ya no le importaban las consecuencias que le traería el hecho de dejar de "trabajar" por un tiempo. Estaba cansado y necesitaba recuperar su dignidad de alguna manera. Ya encontraría la forma de continuar ayudando a Caworu, ahora sólo quería dormir y olvidarse de todo, aunque fuera por un momento…

En otro lugar del mundo-más bien en la otra esquina, a 1 cuadra- el supuesto pub-restaurant de Makoto Checho estaba reclutando a gran cantidad de mujeres, quién sabe para qué. En la vitrina había un cartel que decía: "SI POSEES UN PAR DE BUENAS RAZONES Y UNA EQUIPADA RETAGUARDIA, ADEMÁS DE MEDIR NO MENOS DE 1, 70 Y TENER UNA MIRADA ESPLENDOROSA Y FULMINANTE, ¡¡ESTE TRABAJO ES PARA TÍ, BABY! ACÉRCATE E INSCRÍBETE CUANTO ANTES. CUPOS ILIMITADOS".

Los hechos hablaban por sí mismos: Makoto Checho deseaba captar toda la clientela del Polvos Camilla y la única forma efectiva de hacerlo era rodeándose de las féminas más hermosas y despampanantes que pudiera encontrar.

Uno de esos días, Misao Marimachi pasaba por aquel lugar y, de por casualidad, vio el cartel que publicitaba algo así como un "casting". Hace mucho tiempo que ella se encontraba cesante- antes de conocer a Makoto Checho era profesora de karate- así que decidió preguntar, por si le daban un poco más de información. Pensó que, tal vez, ésa era su oportunidad para reincorporarse a la fuerza de trabajo del país.

"Hola. Buenos días, ¿le puedo hacer una consulta?" preguntó Marimachi al encargado de turno.

"No... ¡Ah! Sólo bromeaba" contestó el chico, sonriendo todo el tiempo.

_Vaya broma…_pensó Marimachi. "Eh… Quisiera saber cuándo será el casting que anuncian en el letrero de ahí afuera."

"¿Por qué, ¿Acaso está pensando en presentarse?" quiso saber el muchacho, sin dejar de sonreír.

_No, ¡si fíjate que pregunto pa' puro &$! _"Sí" contestó ella, controlándose.

"Entonces, déjeme decirle que no creo que usted pueda formar parte de nuestra lista… Simplemente, no da la talla" el chico continuaba sonriendo.

De repente, antes de que Marimachi pudiera siquiera articular palabra, se escuchó una voz desde alguna parte al interior del local, una voz misteriosa que, sin embargo, Marimachi conocía muy bien…

"¿Sonjiro! Ven de inmediato. Necesito que me ayudes a decidir sobre un asunto" dijo la voz.

"¡Enseguida estoy con usted, Sr. Checho!" contestó el chico, y luego se dirigió a Marimachi. "Discúlpeme, pero me está llamando el Jefe."

Fingiendo total naturalidad, para no despertar ningún tipo de sospecha, Marimachi volvió a mostrarse disgustada y, antes de que Sonjiro la dejara con el amén en la boca, lo increpó rápidamente.

"Mira, niño, no me gusta perder mi tiempo, así que dime de una vez a qué te refieres con eso de que 'no doy la talla' para este trabajo."

"Es muy simple, señorita: según lo dice nuestro anuncio, las participantes deben cumplir con ciertos requisitos... y se ve a lo lejos que usted no los cumple." A pesar de que Sonjiro solía ser demasiado insolente, no daban ganas de darle una paliza, ya que su sonrisa permanente provocaba en la gente una extraña empatía.

"¿Lo dices por lo del metro 70?" preguntó Marimachi, con impaciencia.

"Sí, y por muchos otros 'detalles' importantes. Ahora, si me disculpa, debo retirarme. No puedo hacer que el Jefe espere por tanto tiempo" le dijo, dándose la vuelta y alejándose alegremente.

De nuevo en la calle y completamente absorta en sus pensamientos, Marimachi caminó por largo rato antes de dirigirse a su casa. No volvió hasta dentro de dos horas.

"¡Oshin, ¡¡Oshin! ¡Ah! ¿Dónde se metió éste ahora?... siempre lo mismo… justo cuando lo necesito, se desaparece" gruñó, buscándolo con la mirada.

Efectivamente, Oshin solía desaparecer al oír los gritos de Marimachi. Detestaba que le gritara tanto. Ahora que la abuela estaba muerta, no había necesidad de tener que soportar los gritos de otra persona. Sin embargo, Oshin estaba ya hace mucho tiempo enamorado de aquella mujer que le hacía retumbar los tímpanos con sus insistentes llamados.

Finalmente, Oshin se decidió a salir de su escondite. Al fin y al cabo, más temprano que tarde, Marimachi siempre lo encontraba. Su suave aroma a sándalo era inconfundible.

"Aquí estás. Tengo que contarte algo de suma importancia" le dijo Marimachi, al verlo frente a ella.

"Está bien, pero no me asustes. ¿Qué pasó ahora? ¡¡No me digas que el seguro de muerte catastrófica de la abuela ya no cubre nuestros gastos! ¡¡NOOOO!" gritó, tapándose las orejas con ambas manos.

"¡¡No! ¡Nada que ver, Si no me interrumpieras, podría terminar de hablar. ¡Y no vuelvas a hacer eso! Me irrito cuando comienzas a balbucear sin parar" le replicó Marimachi.

"¡Oh, perdón. Bueno, decías..."

"DECÍA que había algo muy importante, y no te imaginas de qué se trata…"

Oshin no contestó.

"¡¡Pero dime algo! ¿Acaso no te interesa saber? ¡¡No me gusta hablar sola!" le dijo Marimachi, molesta.

"Pero dijiste que no te interrumpiera..."

"¡Tonto!" le gritó ella, aforrándole un coscorrón. "¡Nunca me comprendes!"

A decir verdad, este tipo de discusiones eran de lo más habituales. Marimachi solía alterarse con mucha facilidad y a Oshin no le quedaba otra que hacerle caso en todo, porque o si no...

"Escúchame con atención" continuó Marimachi. "Makoto Checho se ha instalado con un pub- restaurant a sólo una cuadra de aquí. Y eso no es todo, ya que, aparentemente, está haciendo una selección de personal muy singular."

"Makoto Checho... nunca pensé que daríamos con él tan pronto. Pero, dime, ¿qué tienes pensado hacer, Tú nunca das puntada sin hilo" preguntó Oshin, con mucha curiosidad.

"Nos infiltraremos en el lugar de los hechos. Sólo que yo no podré hacerme pasar por una postulante, ya que hay ciertos requisitos que las trabajadoras de Makoto Checho deben cumplir, y no es mi caso" le dijo Marimachi, frunciendo el entrecejo.

"¿Entonces? Estamos igual que al principio, porque no me digas que piensas contratar a alguien para que haga de espía. Recuerda que no tenemos dinero suficiente como para pagar un sueldo..."

Marimachi no dijo nada, sólo se lo quedó mirando pensativamente. Hasta que una sonrisita se dibujó en su rostro.

"¿Qué?... no estarás pensando... no estarás pensando que yo... ¡¿que YO!" A Oshin ya se le estaba subiendo la presión.

"¡¡Pero si eres perfecto! Mides 1.70 y además tienes facciones delicadas, hasta femeninas diría yo. ¡¡Nadie se daría cuenta de que eres hombre! Claro, con el disfraz adecuado…" le decía Marimachi, emocionada.

"¡Ah, no, ¡¡No puede ser! ¡Me rehúso, no puedo hacerlo!" insistía Oshin, cada vez más desesperado. "¡¡No caeré tan bajo, Misao!"

"¡Oshin! ¡¡No seas tan llorón! Recuerda lo que ese bastardo de Makoto Checho les hizo a tus amigos, mis compañeros O.N.I. ¡¡Se lo debes a ellos!"

"¡¿Acaso crees que Makoto Checho es tan estúpido como para no reconocerme! ¡Ni con todo el camuflaje del mundo podría pasar inadvertido frente a él!" reclamaba Oshin.

"¡No me levantes la voz, Ya te dije que es por nuestros amigos. Será nuestra oportunidad para vengarlos. Sólo tienes que confiar en mí, ya verás."

"Es que... aún no puedo creer lo que me estás pidiendo... Makoto Checho me descubrirá, estoy seguro, y luego me matará, y a ti también. ¡No puedo permitirlo!" Oshin temblaba de miedo.

_¡Qué cobarde! No sé cómo me fui a enamorar de este pelmazo…_ se dijo Marimachi, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Luego, prosiguió "Te dije que tienes que confiar en mí, en serio. Cuando tengamos tu disfraz perfecto, procederemos al plan A."

"¿Qué? ¿Además hay un plan A, y seguramente, existe un plan B y, después, uno C, etc. ¡Estás loca, Pero bueno… Ya veo que no podré zafarme de ésta" dio un gran suspiro "Está bien. Lo haré. Pero si noto que alguien está sospechando de mí, aunque no sea Makoto Checho, me voy."

"¿A ver? ¿Cómo que 'me voy', Esta venganza es de los dos ¡¡Y yo quiero vengarme!" Marimachi estaba realmente empecinada.

Después de un buen rato de discusión y riña, como de costumbre, Marimachi le explicó a Oshin en qué consistiría el plan A: debía ser aceptado para trabajar como una de las chicas de Makoto Checho. Pero eso no era todo; Marimachi también le dijo que debía hacerse pasar por una cantante novata en busca de un mecenas-o sea, Makoto Checho-, ya que así no lo descubrirían tan fácilmente. Oshin puso el grito en el cielo.

"¡¿Pero, por qué tengo que ser cantante! ¿No puedo llegar a trabajar así no más, sin hacer más el ridículo?"

"¡Tonto! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que, si eres una artista profesional, Makoto Checho no tendrá excusa válida para pedirte que te prostituyas?" le replicó ella.

"¿Prostitución? ¿Quién rayos habló de prostitución?" Oshin estaba muy confundido.

"Lo conozco tan bien, que estoy casi segura de que las mujeres que trabajan para él no son precisamente unas blancas palomas..."

"Pero, aún suponiendo que lo que dices es cierto, te estás olvidando de algo muy importante, Misao… ¡¡YO NO SÉ CANTAR!" exclamó él, poniendo cara de desesperación.

"¡Eso no es verdad, Yo te he escuchado cantando en la ducha, y lo haces muy bien… _Bueno, ni tan bien..._

"Misao... ¿olvidas que ni siquiera puedo cantar la melodía de 'La Novicia Rebelde'? ¿Ésa en donde te enseñan las notas musicales?" le dijo Oshin, enarcando una ceja.

"¡Ay! Si no es para tanto. Esa vez te desafinaste un poquito, eso es todo."

"¿Lo dices en serio?"

"Claro que sí, Oshin..." _Ay… Que Dios se apiade de nosotros..._

Finalmente, estaba decidido: irían al otro día, con actitud resuelta y segura, al pub- restaurante. No importaba si el proceso de selección era en esa ocasión o no, Oshin tenía que quedar de inmediato y, para ello, era necesario que el propio Makoto Checho en persona lo viera y lo aprobara.

Ahora, el primer paso era buscarle a Oshin un par de postizos que pudieran darle el cuerpo femenino que requería. Para esto, ambos, Marimachi y Oshin, se dirigieron a la tienda de hules y plásticos más cercana, en donde esperaban encontrar algo parecido a lo que estaban buscando. Luego de pasearse por los distintos pasillos, Marimachi se atrevió a preguntarle al vendedor, sin más rodeos.

"¿Señor? ¿Tiene postizos de pecho?" prefería ser directa, ya que, a esas alturas, la búsqueda la había cansado demasiado como para avergonzarse.

"¿Busto falso, Ah... sí. Creo que puede encontrarlo en el pasillo seis" el vendedor no parecía sorprendido por aquella consulta.

Marimachi y Oshin se dirigieron entonces al pasillo seis. Efectivamente, en un rincón no muy fácil de divisar, había cuatro tipos de postizos, de diferentes marcas y tamaños.

"¡Mira, éstos de acá parecen ser los adecuados" le dijo Oshin a Marimachi, tomando el paquete para mostrárselo.

"¡¿Estás loco! Fíjate en el precio. Es demasiado caro" le contestó ella, mostrándole la etiqueta.

"Pero parecen buenos. Se ven firmes… Recuerda que no puedo usar cualquier cosa" Oshin no podía dejar atrás su vanidad, aunque se tratara de un asunto tan vergonzoso para él.

De pronto, una mujer joven y muy bonita se les acercó. Tenía el cabello largo y su mirada era muy dulce. Justamente, traía en sus manos un par de postizos.

"Disculpen. De casualidad he oído su conversación y, si me lo permiten, puedo dar mi consejo acerca de los precios y calidad de lo que buscan" Migoma se encontraba de compras, ya que había recibido su sueldo el día anterior. Todos los meses iba al mismo lugar para obtener aquel producto tan necesario.

"No sé... es que quiero comprar algo que en verdad sea resistente y que, también, no sea muy costoso" respondió Oshin. Luego, se dio cuenta de que Migoma lo miraba extrañada. "Bueno, es que mi mujer necesita lo mejor, je je..." rió nervioso.

"Déjame hablar a mí" le susurró Marimachi, dándole un codazo. "Es verdad. Hasta ahora, no he podido hallar nada que me satisfaga por completo."

"Le garantizo que éstos son los mejores" le dijo Migoma, extendiéndole el paquete que llevaba. "Puede llevárselos, yo tengo más."

"¡Muchas gracias!" exclamó Oshin, complacido, pero de inmediato bajó la cabeza y miró el suelo. Marimachi le había dirigido una mirada aterradora.

"Bueno, se lo agradezco. Al parecer, éstos son los más apropiados para mí. Ahora, si me perdona, debo irme, me esperan en casa" mintió Marimachi. "¡Vamos, Oshin!"

"¡Ojalá le queden bien, ¡Y que les vaya bonito!" les gritó Migoma al ver que se alejaban hacia la caja.

Ya en la calle, Marimachi estaba de pésimo humor.

"¡Qué mujer tan tacaña! Al menos podría habernos dado dos paquetes. ¡Rayos!"

"Pero Misao, si no hubiera sido por ella, aún estaríamos ahí dentro busca que te busca" le dijo Oshin, intentando consolarla.

"¡Ah, No fastidies. ¿No te has puesto a pensar que estas cosas tarde o temprano se vencen y no sirven para nada, Seguramente cuando volvamos por más esa mujer ya habrá comprado los mejores."

"No te enojes tanto. Ya veremos qué hacer, total, hay otros postizos de donde elegir."

"Sí, sí... puede ser" dijo, intentando calmarse.

Continuará…


	9. capítulo 9

Capítulo 9.

Esa misma tarde, a eso de las 5 pm, Zampozuke se encontraba secando los vasos en el bar. Ya el invierno estaba dando paso a los tibios días de la primavera, pero como en Santiago todo es exagerado, la temperatura había llegado a los 28 grados.

Desde hace un par de días que Zampozuke venía sintiéndose desganado y malhumorado, aunque esto no le impedía trabajar de manera eficiente. Se sentía algo frustrado, ya que, a pesar de que sabía exactamente en donde se encontraba Makoto Checho, muy cerca de ahí, aún no tenía plan alguno para poner en marcha su venganza. Sin embargo, decidió dejar atrás sus cavilaciones, al menos por el momento, ya que el calor le estaba haciendo latir las sienes y ver doble.

De pronto, apareció Migoma por la puerta principal, cargada de bolsas. Estaba realmente agotada y tenía mucha sed, así que se dirigió directamente a la barra.

"Sr. Zampozuke, ¿podría darme algo fresco para beber?" dijo, sentándose pesadamente en uno de los asientos.

"Sólo tengo gaseosas con hielo." respondió Zampozuke.

"No. Prefiero soda sola, gracias." le dijo ella.

Zampozuke se dio vuelta en silencio y le sirvió la soda que había pedido, y al volverse la miró con cara de interrogación.

"¿Cuándo vas a dejar de tratarme de usted?" le preguntó, alargándole el vaso. Migoma casi lo dejó caer de la sorpresa.

"...Es que, yo..." balbuceó, sonrojándose. Tomó un largo trago y se quedó en silencio, observando las burbujas que subían por la soda. "En verdad... no lo sé..."

"Pero Migoma, en estricto rigor, yo debería tratarte de usted, pero en verdad no puedo..."

"...Es que, en verdad..." lo interrumpió, al borde de las lágrimas "¡¡Yo nunca le di las gracias por lo que pasó esa noche, con el inspector Pajime!"

"Ah… Con ese imbécil" refunfuñó él, molesto. Pero volvió a ser amable con ella de inmediato. "No tienes por qué darme las gracias por eso..."

"Pero, es que usted..."

"Basta de decirme usted" contestó Zampozuke, con voz firme, y al ver que la había asustado, le habló con más dulzura. "Por favor. No me trates más de usted, tenemos casi la misma edad- él 20 y ella 26- Y, además, yo te tengo mucho cariño…"

Se quedaron mirando. Ese par de ojos marrones la atravesaban al punto de hacerla estremecerse. Ella sabía que no podía enamorarse, pero ya era muy tarde para echar pie atrás. Zampozuke se inclinó sobre el mesón para alcanzar sus labios y ella se dejó besar sin resistencia. Fue un cálido y tierno beso que la llenó de gozo.

"¿Sabes algo, Nunca había conocido a alguien tan dulce como tú." le dijo Zampozuke, en un susurro.

"¡Oye, Zampozuke!" se escuchó la voz de Caworu en el pasillo. Al entrar, encontró a Migoma sentada, observando fijamente el vaso con soda, mientras que Zampozuke ordenaba las botellas de bebida en el estante.

"¿Sí Caworu?"

"Necesito que revises estas cuentas, porque no me están cuadrando unos cálculos" le dijo Caworu, entregándole unos papeles arrugados.

"Está bien." respondió Zampozuke, tomándolos en sus manos.

"¿Qué te ocurre, Migoma?" Caworu se acercó a Migoma y le puso una mano en la frente. "Estás un poco afiebrada, ¿no estarás enferma, verdad, Mira que viene el fin de mes y es cuando tenemos más clientes…"

"No te preocupes. Descansaré un rato y se me pasará. Debe ser el calor..." Migoma se levantó, agarró sus bolsas y se dispuso a subir las escaleras, para retirarse a su cuarto.

"¿Qué pasó aquí?" preguntó Caworu, mirando a Zampozuke. "¿Por qué Migoma estaba tan rara?"

"No lo sé... debe ser el calor, como dijo ella..." contestó él, esquivando la inquisitiva mirada de su jefa.

"Sí, tal vez... ¡Entonces mi Quenchun también debe estar acalorado, Pobrecito... iré a verlo por si se le ofrece algo" exclamó Caworu de repente, yéndose al instante y olvidando por completo su preocupación por Migoma.

"¡La carita!" se burló Jachico, quien había estado presenciando toda la escena desde su escondite. "Zampozuke, no se te vaya a caer algún vaso por andar con la boca abierta... ¡¡ja ja ja!"

"Oye, Jachico ¿por qué mejor no te ocupas de tus propios deberes en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo, Mira que hay mucho trabajo que hacer" le contestó Zampozuke, fingiendo que nada había pasado.

"Ahh, si no es para tanto. Termino aquí y estoy listo."

"¿Entonces, qué estás esperando, Tal vez necesite que me ayudes a terminar de ordenar las botellas en el estante" le dijo Zampozuke.

"¡¿Y también me dejarás probar un poquito del 'Frutae no qui güeno?'!" a Jachico le brillaban los ojos de emoción.

"¡Por supuesto que no, A los niños como tú les hace mal el alcohol" le respondió Zampozuke, empujándolo con un dedo, pero no demasiado para no tumbarlo.

"¡Porfi, dame un poquito, Quenchun siempre me da probar de su vaso y es demasiado rico" le dijo Jachico, refiriéndose al licor por supuesto, no a Quenchun.

"Sin comentarios... Mira, se me ocurre una muy buena idea" dijo Zampozuke, apoyando su brazo en el hombro de Jachico. "Encontraré la manera de crear una nueva fórmula para el 'Frutae no qui güeno?'. Una que no contenga alcohol. ¿Te parece?"

"¿Pero qué pasará con la versión original? ¿No irá a perder su popularidad?" preguntó Jachico, algo preocupado.

"No. Por el contrario. El 'Frutae no qui güeno?' es y siempre será el 'Frutae no qui güeno?'. Ésta sólo será una variante, ¿entiendes?" le respondió Zampozuke.

"Mmmm... creo que sí."

"Sólo te pido que me des algo de tiempo. Estas cosas no pueden hacerse de un día para otro. ¡Pero te prometo que pondré lo mejor de mi parte para realizar una verdadera obra maestra!" dijo Zampozuke, entusiasmado.

"¡¡Síiiii!" gritó Jachico, entusiasmado también. "Oye, Zampozuke, ¿me perdonas por lo de antes, No quise ser pesado" le dijo, haciendo un puchero.

"No te preocupes. ¡Ahora, a trabajar, Recuerda que lo importante es cumplir siempre con nuestros deberes y, también, pedirle a Dios que nos ilumine en todo momento para poder llevar a cabo las tareas más arduas..."

Jachico se quedó con el puño levantado y la exclamación de alegría en la garganta. Algo le decía que su amigo comenzaría con esos discursos raros de nuevo.

"... porque lo más valioso son los frutos de nuestro trabajo, los cuales..." continuó Zampozuke.

Jachico lo miraba cada vez más extrañado.

"En resumen: ORA ET LABORA…" terminó diciendo Zampozuke.

"¡¿Qué rayos fue eso! ¿Acaso te mordiste la lengua?" le preguntó Jachico, con una divertida expresión en el rostro.

"No, nada de eso. Es latín, Jachico. ORA ET LABORA quiere decir oración y trabajo" dijo él, poniendo cara de santo.

"Definitivamente, estás loco..." le contestó Jachico, tocándose la sien con el dedo.

Zampozuke rió con ganas al ver que Jachico se alejaba de ahí de lo más confundido. Luego, se percató de que había olvidado lavar el vaso que había ocupado Migoma. Bebió el conchito de soda que le quedaba, lo saboreó y bajó rápidamente el vaso.

"¡¡EUREKA!" gritó de pronto Zampozuke. "¡¡Se me acaba de ocurrir el nuevo sabor para la mejor bebida no alcohólica de la temporada!"

En otro lugar del Polvos Camilla, Caworu ya sostenía una insistente conversación con Migoma, la cual se mostraba un tanto agotada y soñolienta.

"¡Vamos, Estás mintiendo. ¿No era el calor, verdad?... Sabes, reconozco esa actitud y podría decir que estás enamorada, o algo así. ¡Sólo espero que no se trate de mi Quenchun, porque o si no...!" gritó Caworu de pronto.

"¡Noooo! ¡Claro que no!" se apresuró a decirle Migoma, negando con las manos.

"¡Ah, ¿Acaso crees que mi Quenchun no es digno del cariño de ninguna mujer?" Pobre Caworu… Estaba llena(o) de contradicciones.

"No es eso... es que... Vamos, Caworu, no quiero hablar ahora, me muero de sueño" le dijo Migoma, bostezando.

"Bueno... está bien, pero a mí no me engañas" insitió Caworu, muy segura(o) de sí misma(o). "Pasando a otro tema ¿no has visto a Tsóbame, Esa niña me preocupa. Quién sabe dónde y con quién andará."

"Sí, a mí también me preocupa. A pesar del poco tiempo que llevo de conocerla, le tengo mucho cariño. Es como mi hermanita pequeña."

"¡Ay! Ojalá que vuelva pronto. No es tanto por el trabajo, sino por su seguridad... Migoma, ¡perdóname por recargarte tanto, Nunca pensé que esto llegaría tan lejos" le dijo Caworu, tomándole las manos.

"No te preocupes, Caworu. Verás que ya conseguiremos más bailarinas."

"Eso espero…"

Como esa noche era Noche de Juegos en el Polvos Camilla, la clientela comenzó a llegar más temprano. Se dispusieron las mesas de tal manera que en la parte del medio hubiera lugar para el canto de los números de lotería, la entrega de premios y la libre circulación de Migoma, quien iba de mesa en mesa vestida con un sexy traje de conejita. Como siempre, Zampozuke preparaba los tragos en la barra, Caworu servía comida y bebida a la gente, y Jachico se encargaba de cantar los números. Por su parte, Quenchun logró entretener a todos con un espectáculo de lanzamiento de cuchillas, su "especialidad". Afortunadamente, casi todas dieron en el blanco: dos de ellas habían salido disparadas en dirección a Caworu, quien se había cubierto la cara con su bandeja para así evitar el impacto.

Durante la mayor parte de la noche, Migoma y Zampozuke se lanzaron miraditas furtivas, muy sugerentes. Finalmente, Migoma se dio cuenta que ya era hora de que se decidiera a dejar atrás el miedo y la inseguridad, reconociendo que lo único que deseaba era estar junto a él.

Continuará…


	10. capítulo 10

Capítulo 10.

"¡¿Y me tengo que poner ESO!" exclamó Oshin, bastante exaltado, al ver el atuendo que Marimachi le tenía preparado para la ocasión; se trataba de un vestido corto, muy ceñido al cuerpo y más encima strappless, sin mangas ni tiritas. Marimachi, a pesar de ser tan tosca para todo en general, tenía un estupendo sentido de la moda.

"¡¿Y esto!... ¡¿Acaso es para la cara!" Oshin se iba deprimiendo cada vez más.

"Se llama maquillaje, y sí, es para la cara" decía Marimachi, muy tranquilamente.

Luego de una pequeña reflexión, Oshin se atrevió a hablar.

"¿Estás segura de que todo esto es necesario, Misao?... Sabes que es muy peligroso lo que intentamos hacer..."

"Mira, Oshin. Lo primero es lo primero ¿OK, Debemos hacer todo lo posible para que el plan A dé resultado. Luego veremos lo que pasa…" le respondió.

"¡Es que realmente no entiendo a qué quieres llegar con todo esto!... Algo me dice que no se trata de espionaje solamente. ¿Hay algo más, verdad?"

"¡Ya cálmate, ¿quieres! Son ideas tuyas… ¡Y ya déjate de joder con el mismo tema!" le reclamó Marimachi, arrojándole el vestido. "Ahora vístete, que se nos hace tarde."

Oshin no contestó, sólo la miró con una expresión de desaliento y resignación. Se puso el vestido, procurando acomodarse muy bien los postizos, y luego se dio la vuelta para que Marimachi le diera el visto bueno.

"¡¡Sabía que sería de tu talla!... ¡Te queda perfecto!" le dijo ella, muy satisfecha.

"Me siento tan ridículo que creo que ni siquiera tendré el valor de mirarme en un espejo para saber si es verdad lo que dices…" suspiró Oshin.

"Pero, Oshin, si te ves muy bien. Te ves tan sexy que hasta me dan ganas de... ¡¡pellizcarte el trasero!" exclamó Marimachi, dándole un fuerte pellizco en dicha zona.

"¡¡Ayayayayayaiiii, ¡Oye! No tenías que hacer eso. Bastante tengo con mi propia vergüenza como para que te burles de mí" protestaba Oshin, mientras se sobaba el cachete. En verdad le había dolido mucho.

Inmediatamente después, Marimachi procedió a aplicar el maquillaje y a proporcionar los accesorios necesarios para hacer de Oshin una verdadera 'diva'. Finalmente, éste se puso una peluca negra y se calzó un par de botas rojas de taco alto: el toque definitivo.

"A ver, ahora sí quiero observarte completamente" le dijo Marimachi, ansiosa de poder contemplar su creación.

"Misao... ¡Debo parecer un "Dragg Queen"! ¡Qué vergüenza!" gritó Oshin, intentando pararse derecho, ya que perdía muy fácilmente el equilibrio debido a la altura de los tacones.

"¡Ah! Ya déjate de reclamos. No está nada mal... nada mal…" se dijo ella, echándole una última miradita…

Mientras tanto, en el Polvos Camilla no volaba ni una mosca. Como era temprano-las 2 de la tarde, para ser precisos- todos dormían aún, menos Zampozuke y Migoma.

"Zampozuke..."

"¿Sí?"

"¿No te arrepientes por lo de anoche?" le preguntó Migoma, cubriéndose hasta la nariz con la sábana.

"A ver, señorita…" dijo él, volteando hacia ella y apoyando el codo en la almohada. "Me parece una pregunta bastante ofensiva. ¿Por qué habría de estar arrepentido?"

"Es que... tú sabes... yo no soy una buena mujer, mi ocupación..."

"Por favor, no vuelvas a decir eso" la interrumpió Zampozuke, acariciándole la frente con ternura. "Quiero que sepas que me siento el hombre más afortunado del mundo. No me importaría si te dedicaras al asesinato a sueldo o al narcotráfico, o incluso a... bueno, no se me ocurre nada más… El punto es que lo único que importa es que me quieres. Como yo te quiero a ti…"

Migoma lo miró emocionada y luego le tocó el rostro para cerciorarse de que no estaba soñando. En efecto, ese hombre tan maravilloso era de carne y hueso, y la quería más que a nadie en el mundo.

"Entonces, supongo que tampoco te incomoda mi defecto físico..." le dijo ella, de repente.

"¡Por supuesto que no!... Vamos, ¿acaso creíste que eso podría detener al gran Zampozuke Cachara en su afán de conseguir al amor de su vida?... No lo creo, tontita."

Migoma sonrió, dejando escapar una pequeña carcajada, casi inaudible.

"_Darling_… eres mi musa inspiradora..." suspiró Zampozuke.

"¿Tu qué?" Migoma lo miró extrañada.

"Mi musa. ¿Nunca has oído hablar acerca de las musas de Apolo, en la mitología griega?" le preguntó Zampozuke, aclarándose la garganta y sentándose sobre la cama.

"... No" le respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Bueno, digamos entonces que eres tan bella que me inspiras…"

"¡Ay, que eres lindo!" le dijo Migoma, sonrojándose. "Pero ¿por qué dices que soy tu inspiración?"

"Verás, es algo muy simple: cuando saboreé tus labios en el vaso con soda que dejaste en el bar, experimenté el más tierno, fresco e intenso sabor de la 'ambrosía'… Fue entonces cuando conocí el verdadero deleite para el paladar y también para el corazón... ¿Entiendes?" le preguntó Zampozuke, con los ojos brillosos y casi de corazoncitos.

"Creo que no mucho…" dijo ella, bastante confundida. "¡Pero se oye muy bonito!"

"Discúlpame, es que a veces me exalto demasiado y comienzo a hablar muy rápido…" le dijo él, algo avergonzado.

"¡No, no! Si me gusta que me hables así" exclamó Migoma, rodeándole el cuello con ambos brazos. Evidentemente, la pobre no había entendido ni jota.

Sin embargo, sus momentos tan románticos se vieron interrumpidos por unos gritos escalofriantes, provenientes del primer piso. Zampozuke, entonces, se vistió a medias y dejó a Migoma para ir a averiguar lo que pasaba. Le dijo que por ningún motivo saliera del cuarto porque podía ser peligroso. Una vez abajo, se encontró con que era Caworu la (el) que había dado esos gritos.

En ese momento, Caworu se encontraba en el suelo, arrinconada(o) y con una expresión llena de horror en el rostro.

"¡Caworu, ¡¿Qué pasó!... ¡Responde!" le preguntó Zampozuke, preocupado.

"Eeeee...eee...e...el...u..u..un..." tartamudeó la(el) pobre.

"¡¡Habla!" le gritó Zampozuke, para que reaccionara. Pero, de pronto, se dio cuenta de que Caworu miraba fijamente hacia una dirección: la barra.

Desde aquel lugar, una figura, o más bien parte de una figura, los observaba tranquilamente. De repente, habló…

"Shiaaa, Zampozuke... te vine a verte. ¿Cómo te baila?" dijo la voz chillona, haciendo un ruido desagradable al masticar chicle. Se trataba del hermano de Zampozuke, bueno, de la cabeza extraviada de su hermano, el "Capitán Cachara", la cual no había podido encontrar el descanso eterno por no haber recibido la debida sepultura.

Continuará…


	11. capítulo 11

Capítulo 11.

"Her... ¿hermano?... ¡¿Pero cómo!" exclamó Zampozuke con gran sorpresa, al verse frente a frente con una cabeza que le era muy conocida.

"No me lo vai a creérmelo, _brother_" le decía el Capitán Cachara, sin dejar de mascar el chicle, ruidosamente. "Cachai que se les anduvo olvidando ponerme la cabeza en el cajón... Son terrible de picantes po'…"

Zampozuke estaba paralizado.

"Y ahora mi cabeza fantasma todavía anda dando jugo por acá por esta vida… La mansa cagá…" continuaba diciendo la cabeza del Capitán Cachara, sacudiéndose, para arreglarse el peinado.

Por su parte, Zampozuke había cerrado los ojos con fuerza, haciendo una extraña mueca.

"Me vas a decir que, ni aún estando muerto, dejas de usar ese vocabulario tan PROCAZ!" le gritó Zampozuke finalmente, sin poder controlarse.

La cabeza lo miró, ofendida.

"Cachai cómo soi de shanta… Y yo que me pegué el pique pa' puro venir a verte y decirte algo importante…" una lágrima se asomó por uno de sus ojos marrones.

"Perdón…" se disculpó entonces Zampozuke, recuperando la compostura. "Perdón, hermano… Es que no pude evitarlo… fue como en los viejos tiempos." Ahora, era Zampozuke el emocionado.

"Vale, te perdono. Y _sorri_ si no te puedo dar un abrazo, pero es que tú sabí po'… Esto de ser pura cabeza…" dijo, enarcando las cejas, y a Zampozuke le pareció que también se hubiera encogido de hombros si hubiera podido.

"Es de Makoto Checho que quiero hablarte."

"¡¡¿Qué!... ¿Tú conoces la identidad de tu asesino?" saltó Zampozuke al instante. "Ese maldito bastardo... pero no te preocupes más, hermano. ¡Yo juré sobre tu tumba que vengaría tu muerte!"

"Ese gallo es muy peligroso, _brother_. Mejor deja las cuestiones como están no más…"

En ese momento, el Capitán Cachara se percató de la presencia de Caworu, quien continuaba en la misma posición, boquiabierta(o) y estática(o) ante lo que estaba ocurriendo. Zampozuke también se dio cuenta de que ella (él) seguía ahí.

"Caworu, por favor discúlpame. Nunca quise traerte problemas, pero es preciso que hable a solas con mi hermano. Te prometo que te lo explicaré luego" le dijo Zampozuke, amablemente, levantándola(o) del suelo.

Caworu se incorporó rápidamente y, sin decir una sola palabra, subió las escaleras sin mirar hacia atrás. Estaba tan consternada(o), que olvidó cuál era su cuarto y entró, por equivocación, al de Quenchun, quien dormía hasta ese momento.

La conversación siguió su curso en el primer piso.

"Shuuta… la anduve cagando parece…" dijo el Capitán Cachara a su hermano, luego de haber hecho un breve silencio. "¿Era tu jefa(e)?"

Zampozuke ya estaba perdiendo la cordura, de nuevo. Las malas palabras de su hermano siempre lo habían perseguido, hasta en sus peores pesadillas. Eran un verdadero suplicio para sus oídos…

"No te preocupes. Sé que Caworu entenderá si se lo explico todo después" le respondió a su hermano, soltando un hondo suspiro. "Pero, ahora dime a qué viene todo esto. ¿Estás aquí sólo para decirme que desista de mi venganza, ¡Yo no le tengo miedo a ese infeliz!"

"No te hagai el chorito, ¿querí, Ya te dije que ese loco es cosa seria, así que olvídate de eso de vengarte…" le replicó la cabeza, con resolución. "Además, tampoco es tan cuático que mi pura cabeza se haya quedao acá, o sea, como fantasma… así puedo salir a asustar a las lolitas en la noche, je je" rió, sin dejar de masticar chicle.

"Pero, hermano. ¡Tú sabes que no soy ningún perdedor!... ¡Haré todo lo posible para que ese bastardo pague por lo que te hizo! Tu muerte no será en vano."

"Y dale con la lesera…" dijo el Capitán Cachara, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Mira, cabro, vos soi mi hermano menor y lo único que me queda en la vida… bueno… tú me entendí… Así que ándate espabilando y atina, ya? No quiero que el Checho te haga fiambre a ti también.

Y, dicho esto, la cabeza fantasmal se desvaneció.

"¡¡Hermano!" gritó Zampozuke. "Espero volver a verte pronto... de verdad lo espero…"

A todo esto, en el segundo piso, las cosas se habían vuelto bastante confusas.

"¡Caworu!... ¡Caworu!" exclamaba Quenchun, dándole a Caworu suaves golpes en la mejilla.

"¡Ah! ¿Quenchun? ¿Qué me pasó?..."

"Te desmayaste. ¿Te sientes mejor?"

"Aaaaa... todo me da vueltas... Pero ¿qué hago aquí?... ¿en tu cuarto?" miró a su alrededor, desorientada(o).

"Realmente no lo sé. Pensé que tal vez necesitabas ayuda y que por eso viniste a despertarme, pero de pronto te desplomaste" le dijo Quenchun, muy extrañado.

"¡¡¡Yiiiii!... ¡¡Es verdad!... ¡Eeee...ee...el...fa...fa...fantasmaaaa!" gritó Caworu, recordando todo de súbito.

En ese momento, Zampozuke entró en el cuarto.

"Caworu, por favor perdona el susto que te hice pasar"

"¡¿Susto! Susto es poco. ¡¡¡Casi me muero de miedo! ¡¡Nunca antes había visto un fantasma, y mucho menos a uno que estuviera mutilado! ¡¡AAAHH!"

"¿Fantasma?... ¿Acaso hay un fantasma en el Polvos Camilla?" preguntó Quenchun, abriendo los medios ojos.

"Yo tampoco había visto nunca algo semejante, Caworu. A mí también me dio mucho miedo, pero se trataba de mi hermano. Mi pobre hermano, digo, la pobre cabeza de mi hermano... ¡Vino a tratar de convencerme de que me alejara de ese miserable, de que no lo provocara, Verás, él fue el causante de su trágica muerte…" dijo Zampozuke, recordando aquellos momentos de amargura.

"¡¿Una cabeza fantasma!" exclamó Quenchun, abriendo mucho más los ojos.

"¿Es ésa la razón por la que quisiste trabajar en el Polvos Camilla, ¿Para poder vigilar de cerca a Makoto Checho?" le preguntó Caworu a Zampozuke. "Tú sabes que Makoto Checho me detesta y que lo único que quiere es destruirme a mí y a este negocio. ¡Imagínate si le diéramos más razones para ello!"

"¡¿Makoto Checho, dijiste!" volvió a exclamar Quenchun, sólo que esta vez se sentía atemorizado de a de veras.

"Sí, ¿no lo conoces, Quenchun, Todo el mundo sabe quién es Makoto Checho" le respondió Caworu.

"No... No lo conozco" Quenchun desvió la mirada. "Es la primera vez que oigo hablar de él..."

"Bueno, ahora ya lo sabes. Makoto Checho es un sujeto sin escrúpulos que siempre ha querido hundirme, Quenchun. Si hasta escuché por ahí que planea quitarme los clientes de la manera más vil... ¡Qué calamidad!"

De pronto, se sintió un leve crujido en la puerta, que estaba entreabierta. Era Migoma, quien no había llegado demasiado tarde a la conversación.

"¿Es eso cierto, Zampozuke, ¿Tienes una cuenta pendiente con Makoto Checho?" le preguntó.

"Sí, así es… No era mi intención involucrarlos en esto, por eso no les dije nada..." bajando la vista, Zampozuke soltó un suspiro. "Pero si decides despedirme, Caworu, estás en tu derecho. Te mentí desde el principio, así que entiendo que ya no puedas confiar en mí."

La expresión contraída del rostro de Caworu fue desapareciendo, poco a poco.

"No, Zampozuke. No voy a despedirte. Has demostrado ser una buena persona, un hombre honesto y responsable. ¡Además, no me conviene perder a un empleado tan bueno y eficiente!" bromeó.

"Caworu..." murmuró Zampozuke, conmovido.

"No te preocupes, el asunto ya está arreglado. Eso sí, creo que deberías seguir el consejo de tu hermano, bueno, de la cabeza de tu hermano…" Caworu sintió un escalofrío en la espalda. "Este… no vale la pena que te ensucies las manos con ese desgraciado."

"¡Pero él también intenta hacerte daño, Caworu, a ti y a este bar, ¡No puedo dejarlo pasar así como así!" dijo él, con impotencia.

"¡Por favor, no hagas nada!" intervino Migoma, de repente. "Es verdad, Makoto Checho es un hombre muy poderoso, con influencias. ¡Él nunca te dejará en paz hasta que acabe contigo!"

"Migoma, hablas como si lo conocieras muy bien..." dijo Caworu, con suspicacia.

"Ya que estamos hablando con sinceridad, yo también tengo algo que confesarles." Migoma hizo una pausa y tomó aire para continuar. "Makoto Checho ha estado acosándome de un tiempo a esta parte. Me persigue y busca sin descanso porque tengo algo que él quiere. Afortunadamente, he logrado despistarlo últimamente, aunque no sé por cuánto más podré hacerlo."

"Migoma... ¿Tú tienes algún tipo de relación con ese individuo?... ¿Tú y él...?" le preguntó Zampozuke, muy abrumado.

"¡No! ¡Nada de eso, Es él quien está obsesionado conmigo, y no precisamente porque esté enamorado de mí."

Mientras tanto, en el piso de abajo había movimiento. Después de un par de días de deambular por las calles, ofreciéndose a quien fuera por unas cuantas "lucas", Tsóbame había regresado al Polvos Camilla, ya sea por comodidad o por aburrimiento. Subió las escaleras con torpeza, ya que estaba borracha y cayéndose del sueño, hasta que llegó arriba y se apoyó un momento en el muro del pasillo. Entonces, sintió voces que provenían del cuarto contiguo al de Caworu, o sea, el de Quenchun.

"Todo es por culpa de mis preciados conocimientos" continuó Migoma, ante el asombro de todos. "Lo que pasa es que soy la única persona que sabe cómo llevar a cabo la elaboración de la silicona ecológica."

"¿También hay una ecológica?... No tenía idea" comentó Caworu.

"Ése es el punto. Se supone que no existe tal cosa. Como dije antes, soy la única que conoce la fórmula y los materiales para fabricarla, así que Makoto Checho no descansará hasta encontrarme. Lo que él quiere es sacarle provecho económico, y como es de negligente y malvado, no dudará en alterar los componentes sólo para arruinar la vida de la gente, luego de haber obtenido su dinero. ¡Por eso, debo impedir que la fórmula caiga en sus sucias manos!"

"Ese degenerado... No sale de una para ya meterse en otra..." pensó Zampozuke, en voz alta.

Un ruido en el pasillo. Silencio absoluto. La pesada atmósfera de la habitación se deshizo mientras Quenchun se acercaba a la puerta a ver qué pasaba.

"¿Qué fue eso, Quenchun, ¿Se cayó algo?" preguntó Caworu.

"No. No es nada. Tal vez fue el viento, ... o puede que sea ese fantasma del que hablaban hace un rato... je je."

"¡¿Fantasma! ¡¿Cuál fantasma!" exclamó Migoma, asustada.

"No te alarmes, el fantasma es inofensivo. Si no me crees, pregúntale a Zampozuke" siguió bromeando Quenchun.

"Eso ya no tiene importancia…" murmuró Zampozuke, hablando nuevamente consigo mismo. "De lo único que estoy totalmente seguro es que ese bastardo no va a salirse con la suya… ¡No señor, ¡Como que me llamo Zampozuke Cachara!"

Continuará…


	12. capítulo 12

Capítulo 12.

"¿Se siente mal, señor Checho?" preguntó Sonjiro, preocupado, al ver que su jefe estornudaba una y otra vez.

"No es nada…" respondió Makoto Checho, llevándose el dedo justo por debajo de la nariz, para evitar un nuevo estornudo.

"Si me lo permite, señor, le recomiendo que vaya al doctor. No es la primera vez que le pasa" continuó diciéndole Sonjiro.

"¡Bah, Ya te dije que no es nada. Seguramente es por el stress. Últimamente, he estado bajo mucha presión. ¡¡Y todo por culpa de esa(e) chiquilla(o) estúpida(o) de Caworu Camilla!"

"Ah… No se preocupe, ya verá que muy pronto la(lo) tendrá comiendo de su mano, rogándole misericordia y perdón" lo tranquilizó Sonjiro.

"Sí... eso es lo único que me consuela…"

"Cambiando de tema, señor, he venido a avisarle que ha llegado una de las aspirantes al 'trabajito' que usted ya sabe. ¿Le digo que pase?" dijo el chico, sonriendo.

"Sí, por favor…"

Una pareja muy dispareja hizo acto de presencia al instante. La mujer era bastante atractiva y sexy, pero demasiado alta para el hombre que venía con ella. Mirarlos resultaba un tanto grotesco.

"Ejem… señor Makoto Checho, permítame presentarme" dijo el hombrecito de voz forzada y un tanto aguda. "Mi nombre es Rigoberto Fonseca, y soy el representante de la señorita aquí presente." Le tendió la mano en señal de saludo, pero Makoto Checho ni se inmutó. Sólo se le quedó mirando con cara de curiosidad. Por un momento, Marimachi pensó que la había reconocido.

"¿Representante?" preguntó Makoto Checho, echándose hacia atrás en su sillón de cuero negro y estirando el brazo para que Sonjiro le diera uno de sus puros favoritos.

"Sí… Lo que ocurre, señor, es que mi clienta es una cantante muy talentosa que se encuentra en los inicios de su carrera. Ella ha decidido trabajar para usted, precisamente, porque anhela debutar en su prestigioso local" le dijo Marimachi.

"¿Y la señorita es...?"

"Su nombre es Deborah Melo, señor" le contestó Marimachi.

"¡Pero, hombre, ¡Déjela hablar a ella!... ¿O acaso es muda?" se exasperó Makoto Checho.

_Este cretino sigue tan arrogante como siempre..._ pensó ella, disimulando muy bien su molestia. "Ejem… disculpe señor."

"Bueno, primor. Cuéntame. ¿Deseas trabajar para mí, sí o no?" preguntó Makoto Checho, girándose en su sillón en dirección a Oshin, expulsando una gran bocanada de humo luego de prender el puro.

"Sí señor" afirmó Oshin, fingiendo la voz lo más que podía, para que sonara de lo más delicada.

"Lo que pasa es que no estaba en mis planes contratar una cantante ¿ves, Me tomaste completamente desprevenido" contestó Checho, esbozando una torcida sonrisa.

"Ya escucharon al señor Makoto Checho. No estamos buscando artistas corales" les dijo Sonjiro, sin dejar de sonreír. "Así que más vale que se retiren de inmediato, je, je…"

Marimachi sudaba la gota gorda. ¿Sería posible que su magnífico plan A hubiera fracasado tan miserablemente?... Las piernas de Oshin temblaban y ya hasta se le estaba corriendo el rimel de los ojos de puro nerviosismo.

"Misao…Te dije que esto no iba a funcionar…" le susurró Oshin al oído.

Makoto Checho pareció meditar por algunos segundos.

"Espera un momento, Sonjiro... Tal vez no sea mala idea tener un poco de 'performance' aquí en el pub restaurant, digo, 'performance' musical…"

"¿Usted cree, señor?" dudó Sonjiro.

"Además, este primor cumple con todos los requisitos... ¡Ya está, señorita Deborah Melo, queda usted contratada. Empieza hoy mismo" exclamó Makoto Checho, poniéndose de pie.

"¡Gracias, señor Makoto Checho!... ¡No sabe usted lo bien que me sienta este trabajo!" agradeció Oshin, al borde de las lágrimas. Marimachi, por su parte, había caído rendida en una de las sillas más próximas. El plan había estado a punto de irse al diablo.

"Eso sí, tengo una condición" agregó Makoto Checho, haciéndole a Oshin una seña para que se acercara a él. "Tiene que despedir de inmediato a ese representante suyo. De ahora en adelante, yo me encargaré de usted, digo, de hacerla famosa"

"¡Oh!... Está bien, señor Makoto Checho, lo que usted diga" respondió Oshin, ya más aliviado.

"¡Bah, No me sigas llamando así... Dime 'Chechín', ¿OK?" le dijo Makoto Checho, acercándosele aún más, pero Oshin retrocedió. ¿Acaso se le estaba insinuando, ¡Que horror!

En ese momento, se presentó en el lugar una mujer pelirroja, de mediana estatura y de una 'particular' belleza. Particular, porque, de no ser por un prominente lunar peludo en la comisura de sus labios, su rostro hubiese sido el de una 'ninfa de los bosques'. Además, tenía las piernas un tanto cortas.

La mujer estaba hecha una furia.

"¡¡Makoto Checho! ¡¿Qué significa esto!" dijo a grito limpio y echando fuego por los ojos.

"Aaaa... ¡Nada!... ¡No pasa nada, Cumy, Sólo conversaba con la nueva empleada. Le estaba... le estaba aclarando cómo funcionan las cosas aquí" Checho miró a Oshin, con una falsa expresión de molestia. "Bueno, como le iba diciendo, señorita, nada de coqueteos con su jefe. ¿Entendió?"

"Eeee... ¡Si! ¡Claro que sí, señor!... Perdóneme, parece que me anduve desubicando un poco, je je" actuó también Oshin.

"¡Más te vale, Checho, Más te vale..." y, dicho esto, la pelirroja se dio la media vuelta y se fue, sin antes olvidar dirigirle una terrible mirada a Oshin, quien, por unos momentos, se quedó paralizado.

"Por favor, Deborah, no le prestes atención a lo que acabas de presenciar. No es lo que te imaginas" se excusó Makoto Checho. "... Bueno, ¿estás lista para empezar?"

"Sí señor... digo, sí 'Chechín'…" respondió Oshin, sintiendo el estómago un poco revuelto.

"¡Sonjiro, Lleva a la señorita Deborah a vestuario. Quiero que se luzca en su primer día" ordenó Checho, acariciándole la barbilla a Oshin, mientras éste seguía reprimiendo la repulsión que sentía por él.

"A la orden, señor Checho" contestó Sonjiro al instante, con la misma sonrisa de oreja a oreja; le indicó a Oshin que lo siguiera por los interiores del pub, y cuando éste último pasó por al lado de Marimachi, le guiñó el ojo. _Todo estará bien, Misao. Nos vemos más tarde, en la casa…_ fue lo que Oshin pensó, mientras se alejaba junto con el muchacho.

Justo cuando Makoto Checho se disponía a irse a dormir una pequeña siesta, antes de dar inicio al espectáculo, se topó con la pequeña Tsóbame, quien parecía un verdadero torbellino. Evidentemente, la borrachera se le había pasado de la pura impresión que se había llevado hace un rato atrás…

"Anf... anf... señor Checho... anf... ¡qué bueno que por fin lo encuentro!... Anf... anf... Lo busqué antes en... anf... anf... pero no di con usted... anf... anf... no imaginé que ya estaba aquí... anf..." intentaba decir Tsóbame, con la respiración entrecortada.

"¿Qué diablos te pasa, niña, Pareces una loca" le dijo Checho, mirándola con desprecio.

"Es que... anf... venía a informarle algo muy importante... anf... Algo que le va a interesar de verdad..."

"Pero habla de una vez entonces. ¡Realmente me desesperas!" se impacientó Makoto Checho.

"Sé dónde está la mujer que usted ha estado buscando por tanto tiempo... anf…"

"No me digas que..." de pronto, Makoto Checho le tomó seriedad al asunto. "¡¿Encontraste a Migoma Takí!"

"Sí, es ella..." respondió Tsóbame, recuperando el aliento.

"¡¿Dónde está!" le gritó Checho, agarrándola de los brazos.

"No me lo va a creer..."

"¡¡Habla, pues!"

"Migoma Takí es la bailarina estrella del Polvos Camilla..." confesó finalmente la traidora prostituta.

"¡¿QUÉ!" Makoto Checho se había quedado de una pieza, pero enseguida comenzó a reír a carcajadas. "¡¡JA JA JA JA!... ¡Pero qué absurda y patética coincidencia, ¡JA JA JA JA!... ¿Así que en el Polvos Camilla? ¡JA JA JA! Me parece perfecto... ¡Así podré matar dos pájaros de un tiro, ¡JA JA JA!"

"¿Qué piensa hacer ahora, señor?" preguntó Tsóbame, comenzando a sentir miedo.

"Tsóbame, te portaste muy bien, como una buena niña obediente. Recuérdame después que debo recompensarte. Ahora necesito actuar..." los ojos de Makoto Checho brillaban más que nunca, con un intenso destello rojizo. Pura maldad…

"¡¡Sonjiro!"

"¿Diga, señor?" A Sonjiro le decían 'pies celestiales', precisamente por la rapidez con la que iba y venía de un lugar a otro cuando Makoto Checho lo llamaba.

"Reúneme a los muchachos. ¡Es hora de que el gran Makoto Checho y el grupo CHUPÓN KATANA hagan su aparición en el Polvos Camilla!" la expresión de Makoto Checho era cada vez más atemorizadora. "¡JA JA JA JA, ¡Caworu Camilla... estás acabada(o)!"

Continuará…


	13. capítulo 13

Capítulo 13.

El reloj marcaba las 4 y 30 de la tarde cuando el timbre sonó, insistentemente, en el Polvos Camilla. Jachico, quien se encontraba barriendo por entre medio de las sillas, se apresuró a abrir la puerta para ver quién llamaba.

"¿Diga?"

Se trataba de un hombre enrollado en papel confort, que venía acompañado de extraños sujetos; un chico que parecía muy feliz, una mujer pelirroja para nada femenina, un tipo con peinado de honguito y un gorilón que tenía la apariencia de guardaespaldas.

"He venido a hacerle una visita de cortesía a Caworu Camilla. ¿Está ella (él) en casa?" preguntó Checho, con una sonrisa fingida.

"Eeee... Sí, un momentito" Jachico se volteó, llenando sus pulmones de aire para hacer el anuncio. "¡¡CAWORU, ¡¡Hay una MOMIA aquí abajo que quiere hablar contigo!"

"¡¡Insolente, ¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamar momia al señor Makoto Checho!" le gritó el hombre del peinado de honguito, Coyi, agarrándolo bruscamente de la polera.

"Déjalo, Coyi. Ya estoy acostumbrado a la ignorancia de la gente" dijo Makoto Checho, acercándose a Jachico con actitud desafiante. "¡Hazte a un lado, chico!"

Y fue así como el malvado Checho entró al Polvos Camilla, como Pedro por su casa. Miró todo a su alrededor, inspeccionando hasta el último rincón del recinto. Para su sorpresa, vio que no era nada del otro mundo; un par de mesillas por aquí, otro par por allá; una barra como cualquier otra, y un escenario... bueno, el escenario era un poco grande para un lugar más bien pequeño. Rió satisfecho.

"Así que éste es el famoso bar que está causando sensación por todas partes... Ya veo que no es para tanto, JA JA JA"

En ese momento, apareció Caworu en el primer piso.

"¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, Jachico, ¿Hay alguien que quiere hablar conmigo?..." y, entonces, se dio cuenta de que Jachico no estaba precisamente solo. "¡¡AHHH! ¡¡MAKOTO CHECHO!" exclamó, horrorizada(o).

"Al fin nos vemos las caras, Caworu Camilla..." dijo Checho, con un tono de satisfacción.

"Eee... qué pena que yo no pueda decir lo mismo..." le respondió Caworu, intentando distinguir el rostro de Checho por entremedio del papel confort. "Pero ¡¿Qué haces aquí!... ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres!"

"He venido a recuperar algo que me pertenece..."

"¡¿De qué estás hablando, ¡Aquí no hay nada tuyo!... Además ¿quiénes son estas personas...?"

"Ellos son mis fieles colaboradores, pero me temo que no ya no hay tiempo para las presentaciones..."

"¡¿Qué es esto!... ¡¡Suéltenme!"

Dos miembros del CHUPÓN KATANA sujetaban ahora firmemente a Caworu; uno de ellos era Cumy Ñamy- la mujer pelirroja del lunar velludo- más conocida como 'Mamaíta piernas cortas'; el otro era Sonjiro Tessa, la mano derecha de Makoto Checho. Mientras Cumy le estrujaba el brazo derecho a Caworu, Sonjiro le enterraba un codo en la costilla izquierda, sin dejar de sonreírle.

"Te lo preguntaré sólo una vez más. ¿Dónde está Migoma Takí?"

"No tengo por qué decírtelo, Checho" le contestó Caworu, desafiante.

"¡No le hables así al señor Makoto Checho!" le gritó Cumy a Caworu, apretándole más el brazo.

"¡Vamos, confiésalo! O te juro que lo lamentarás..." seguía insistiendo el malvado Checho.

"¡¡No! ¡Déjala ir!... ¡Caworu no tiene nada que ver en esto!"

"Mi… Migoma…" balbuceó Caworu, al ver que Migoma hacía su aparición y se paraba enfrente del villano, para encararlo.

Checho esbozó una torcida sonrisa.

"Migoma Takí… Cuánto tiempo sin verte…"

"Déjala ir Makoto Checho, es a mí a quién buscas" le dijo, resuelta.

Entonces, Makoto Checho les hizo una seña a sus secuaces para que soltaran a la(el) dueña(o) del bar, la (el) cual se separó de inmediato de ellos para ir junto a Migoma.

"Migoma, ¿qué haces?... ¿Acaso te volviste loca?" le susurraba Caworu al oído, poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa(o).

"No te preocupes, Caworu…" le dijo ella, mirando a Checho. "El señor Makoto Checho y yo teníamos que tener este encuentro alguna vez…"

Nunca antes Migoma se había mostrado tan segura y decidida como en ese momento. La verdad es que no le tenía miedo a aquel delincuente estafador, asesino, ladrón… etc, etc.

Checho tosió.

"Bueno… Entonces creo que ya es hora de irse. Ya he perdido demasiado tiempo en este lugar" dijo, echándole una despectiva mirada general al recinto.

"Además, se ve que tienen un pésimo gusto para la decoración…" comentó Coyi, quien, en otros tiempos, hubiese sido un prestigioso diseñador. Lástima que también terminó perteneciendo a la tropa de Checho.

"Yo digo que destrocemos el lugar…" dijo Cumy, golpeándose la palma de la mano con el puño, provocando en Caworu un sentimiento de rabia e impotencia. La (el) pobre estuvo a punto de ponerse a gritar para impedirlo, pero Migoma la (lo) contuvo.

"No. No es necesario llegar a tanto…Además, ya tengo lo que quería" Checho miró a Migoma con una mezcla de lascivia y malicia. Luego, llamó a otro de sus hombres, el gorilón.

"Janji, pídele cortésmente a la señorita Takí que te acompañe hasta la puerta…"

"¡¡No, ¡No dejaré que te la lleves, malvado…!" pero Caworu no alcanzó a terminar la frase, pues Cumy la (lo) había abofeteado y tirado al piso.

"Vamos, señorita…" le dijo el gorilón a Migoma, haciendo ademán de tomarla del brazo, pero, justo en ese momento, fue una segunda interrupción la que paralizó toda la escena.

"Makoto Checho… ¡¡Esta vez no podrás escapar de mí!" gritó Zampozuke, desde el otro lado del bar, con el puño apretado y lágrimas en los ojos, de pura ira.

Makoto Checho se volteó para ver quién le hablaba.

"Perdón, pero ¿acaso nos conocemos?" le preguntó, frunciendo el entrecejo, confundido.

"Maldito… No sabes cuánto tiempo llevo esperando por este día…" continuaba diciendo Zampozuke, temblando, no de miedo sino de ansiedad.

"¡¡Zampozuke, ¡¡No te acerques!" le gritó Migoma, desesperada. Pero era demasiado tarde, porque Zampozuke ya se dirigía hacia ellos.

"No entiendo por qué me dices todas esas cosas, muchachito" le contestó Checho a Zampozuke. "Que yo sepa, no te he hecho nada… ¿O sí?" se burló, mirando a sus secuaces, quienes se rieron para celebrarle el chiste a su jefe.

Mientras tanto, Zampozuke no dejaba de echar fuego por los ojos.

"Mm… Qué idiota…" murmuró Checho, haciéndole un desaire. "Bueno, muchachos, es hora de emprender la retirada…"

"¡¡ESPERA, DESGRACIADO! ¡¡Ni creas que…!"

Fue entonces cuando Zampozuke sintió una mano sobre su hombro. No era una mano grande, pero tampoco demasiado pequeña. Y mucho menos fuerte.

"Espera…" lo detuvo Quenchun.

"¿Quenchun?" Zampozuke se sorprendió, pues Quenchun había avanzado hasta quedar frente a él, de espaldas.

"Ya deja a mis amigos tranquilos… Makoto Checho" la mirada de Quenchun había cambiado de repente, ahora más penetrante y brillante que antes.

"Vaya, vaya… Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí…" comentó Checho, frotándose la barbilla y esbozando una irónica sonrisa. "Y yo que pensé que habías muerto o algo por el estilo…"

"Pues ya ves que no" le contestó Quenchun, secamente.

"Entonces… ¿tú lo conocías, Quenchun?" intervino Caworu, aún aturdida por el golpe de Cumy.

Quenchun la (lo) miró como diciéndole 'perdóname' y luego se volteó. No tenía cara para mirarla (lo). Ya habían sido muchas mentiras juntas.

Makoto Checho soltó una estruendosa carcajada.

"Así que te has aliado con esta tropa de incompetentes. En verdad que has caído bajo, Ricura…"

De repente, todos habían quedado con la boca abierta. ¿Acaso habían escuchado bien?... ¿Makoto Checho había llamado 'ricura' a Quenchun?

"Quenchun… ¡¿Por qué te dijo así!" chilló Caworu, quien ya se había incorporado y, al oír tal atrocidad, se fue a apoyar en Zampozuke, el cual se encontraba en el mismo estado de shock que el resto de los presentes.

Quenchun vio la cara que ponían todos y se sonrojó hasta el cuello. Entonces tosió para aclararse la garganta.

"Eee… Ése es mi apellido…" contestó tímidamente, desviando la mirada.

"¿Quenchun… Ricura?" repitió Zampozuke, sin poder creérsela aún y, de la nada, su rostro se empezó a poner rojo y las lágrimas que anteriormente se le asomaban de la ira, ahora adquirían un matiz muy diferente;

Zampozuke se echó a reír a todo pulmón finalmente, al igual que Jachico, que estaba tirado en el suelo agarrándose el estómago. Contagiados por ellos, los demás también estallaron en carcajadas, incluidos Checho y-quién lo diría-Caworu.

"Pues sí, en realidad es un apellido bastante ridículo…" siguió burlándose Checho. "Yo que tú, me lo hubiera cambiado hace rato, JA JA JA."

Quenchun miraba el suelo mientras todos los demás se reían.

"En todo caso, tu apodo sí que era más estúpido todavía…" siguió diciendo Checho, divertido.

De pronto, las risas se atenuaron y todos quedaron mirando, atentamente, a Makoto Checho.

"¿Apodo?... ¿Qué apodo?" preguntó Caworu, secándose las lágrimas de risa con el revés del dedo.

Makoto Checho volvió a sonreír con crueldad.

"¿A que no saben cómo le decían a Ricura en el barrio?" preguntó, dirigiéndose a los demás, creando una verdadera atmósfera de misterio a su alrededor.

"¡¡NO, ¡Por favor, Checho!" imploró Quenchun, negando con las manos y poniendo cara de desesperación. "¡No lo hagas!"

Checho soltó una estruendosa carcajada.

"JA JA JA… Qué tiempos aquellos… ¿No recuerdas lo bien que lo pasábamos en nuestras juergas, mi querido amigo… Partusai El tajeador?"

Las risas estallaron nuevamente por todo el lugar, haciendo eco en cada rincón. Hasta los vasos se movían sobre el mesón.

"¿Partusai…? ¿Qué clase de apodo es ése? JUAJUAJAJA" rió Cumy, sin ningún recato, agarrándose de Sonjiro para no terminar en el suelo como Zampozuke y los otros. Por su parte, Quenchun se quería morir.

"Nuestras fiestas eran las mejores. Todo el mundo asistía" les seguía contando Checho, entusiasmado por las risas. "Verán: en ese tiempo, Ricura era muy popular, sobretodo con las mujeres… aunque, se nota que ahora estás bien dejadito de la mano de dios, muchacho" dijo, tentado de la risa mirando a Caworu.

"¿Cómo te atreves?" saltó Caworu al sentirse interpelada(o).

"Pues sí, es lo que digo" continuó Checho "Nuestro amigo aquí las traía loquitas a todas. Ah… las mujeres son un misterio. Siempre se sienten atraídas por los chicos malos…" suspiró, acercándose a Cumy para acariciarle la mejilla.

"Este tipo está chiflado" decía Zampozuke, aún con dolor de estómago de tanto reírse. "¿Qué es eso de tipos malos?... ¡Si Quenchun es un pan de Dios!"

"¡Claro que sí!" saltó también Jachico, ya más repuesto. "Ningún villano podría llamarse así y seguir viviendo… JUAJAJAJA"

"Quenchun es totalmente inofensivo" agregó Migoma, incrédula.

"No me ayuden tanto ¿quieren?" suspiró Quenchun avergonzado, mirando a sus amigos de reojo.

"¡Eres un calumniador, Checho, ¡No te permito que metas a Quenchun en tus cochinadas!" le gritó Caworu, sintiendo cada vez más rabia.

"Ah… pero entonces… ¿No les has contado nada, Ricura, ¿Acaso no tienen idea de cómo te ganabas la vida antiguamente?" le preguntó Checho, sintiéndose divertido por el descubrimiento. Quenchun no respondió.

"¡Ya déjalo tranquilo!" volvió a gritar Caworu, abalanzándose sobre Checho para golpearlo, pero éste la (lo) detuvo en el momento y la(o) arrojó sobre Jachico, el niño insolente que lo hubiera llamado momia hace un rato atrás.

"Al parecer, hay muchas cosas que no les has dicho a tus amigos, Quenchun… ¿Es que no confías en ellos?" Makoto Checho volvió a reírse, indicando a sus empleados que lo siguieran, pues ya se había cansado de permanecer más tiempo allí.

"Sólo les digo que, si se consideran personas de bien, no se fíen mucho de este sujeto. Les podría robar todo de la noche a la mañana… A no ser de que ya no te dediques a lanza como en los viejos tiempos, Ricura. Sería una lástima. En verdad que eras bueno…" dijo Checho, sarcásticamente, feliz de ver el desconcierto en los rostros de los demás.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de su patrón, Janji volvió a tomar a Migoma del brazo para sacarla de ahí, pero Zampozuke se interpuso.

"¡¡SOBRE MI CADÁVER!" le gritó al gorilón.

"Bueno" le respondió éste, dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago, que lo dejó inconsciente al instante. "¿Nos lo llevamos a él también, jefe?"

"Mm… Sí" dijo Checho, sin pensarlo mucho.

"¡¡Cómo te atreves!... ¡No lo permitiré!" gritaba Caworu, sin saber qué más hacer. "¡¡Quenchun! ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado, ¿No vas a hacer nada?"

Pero Quenchun parecía estar en otra parte, distante y con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

"Quen… chun…" murmuró Caworu, a punto de ponerse a llorar.

Finalmente, Makoto Checho se había salido con la suya; había conseguido llevarse a Migoma Takí y ahora también tenía de rehén al barman de la competencia. Todo parecía indicar que la suerte estaría de su lado, al menos por un tiempo.

Continuará…


	14. Capítulo 14

Capítulo 14.

El espectáculo estaba a punto de comenzar en el bar-restaurante de Makoto Checho y Oshin nunca se había sentido más asustado en su vida. Con la ayuda del DJ del lugar, había escogido una canción que se sabía más o menos, pero que nunca había cantado en público. Por el momento, era todo lo que podía hacer, pues no conocía las otras melodías.

"¿Te sientes bien?" le preguntó el músico, un muchacho delgado de mechas paradas y estilo ochentero, al ver que Oshin temblaba como una gelatina.

"S…sí… claro" respondió Oshin, intentando respirar hondo para relajarse. Pero parecía inútil. No paraba de sudar. ¡Y esa bendita peluca que le picaba a cada rato, ¡Y los tacones de esas botas!... Se sentía como porcino directo al matadero.

"No te preocupes" trató de reconfortarlo el muchacho 'bri-pop'. "Te pondré este tema en Karaoke para que puedas cantarlo" dicho esto, se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su puesto de DJ. "¡Ah, Y mi nombre es Cho por si necesitas algo más" le sonrió al llegar.

Oshin le hizo una seña de agradecimiento con la cabeza, ya que la voz no le salía. Agarró el micrófono que le habían pasado y se paró a un lado de la barra, mientras el personal del local disponía un pequeño escenario circular para él en la parte central del establecimiento.

"¡Veamos cómo sale!" gritó Cho desde el otro lado, haciendo los arreglos para dar paso a la pegajosa melodía e indicándole a Oshin el momento exacto para entrar.

Oshin respiró profundo, acercándose el micrófono a la boca.

"_Do you really want to hurt me…" _cantó tímidamente, desafinando un poco la nota, mirando hacia todos lados y quedándose en un solo lugar, petrificado del miedo, incapaz de soltarse. Y justo cuando iba a cantar el segundo verso, se vio obligado a callar debido a la irrupción de Makoto Checho y sus muchachos, los del CHUPÓN KATANA.

"Cho, entrégale a Sonjiro las llaves del cuarto de atrás" le ordenó Checho al DJ, quien de inmediato hurgó en su bolsillo. Luego, el malvado villano miró a Oshin "Continúa, Deborah. Lo estás haciendo magistralmente" le dijo, esbozando una sonrisa lasciva mientras pasaba apresuradamente hacia sus aposentos interiores. Oshin también le sonrió, fingidamente, y de pronto quedó boquiabierto al ver lo que estaba sucediendo ante sus ojos: uno de los secuaces de Checho, el guardaespaldas Janji, entró cargando a un hombre joven, de no más de veinte años, aparentemente inconsciente. Por otro lado, la mujer pelirroja y ruda halaba fuertemente del brazo a una muchacha de cabellos largos y hermosas facciones que luchaba por desprenderse de su agresora.

_Pero… si es esa mujer…_ pensó Oshin, recordando a Migoma, a quien hubiera conocido en la tienda de postizos un par de días atrás. Estuvo a punto de preguntar qué era lo que pasaba, pero decidió que lo mejor era permanecer callado si no quería meterse en problemas. Aún así, no dejó de pensar en ella ni tampoco en el muchacho que la acompañaba en su suplicio.

"Tráiganlos por aquí" les señaló Sonjiro a los secuestradores, quienes lo siguieron por el pasillo hasta el fondo del local, en donde se encontraron, finalmente, frente a un cuarto vacío.

Caworu, por otra parte, tampoco lo estaba pasando nada bien. Makoto Checho había logrado introducirse en el Polvos Camilla y se había llevado a dos de sus más importantes trabajadores, por lo que ahora no sabía qué hacer.

"¿Y ahora qué hago?" se preguntaba afligida(o) Caworu, sentándose pesadamente en una silla y apoyando los codos en su regazo.

"Deberíamos denunciar a ese bastardo" dijo Jachicho, apretando el puño con rabia.

"No. Eso no. Recuerda que la policía no puede enterarse de que el Polvos Camilla también hace de prostíbulo" le contestó Caworu, con tono de desesperanza. "¿Tú que crees que deberíamos hacer, Quenchun?"

Pero Quenchun no estaba ahí. ¿En qué momento había desaparecido? Caworu lo llamó en vano, hasta que decidió subir y buscarlo en el segundo piso. Nada. Jachico abrió la puerta del baño, pero tampoco se encontraba allí dentro.

"¡¿QUENCHUN DÓNDE ESTÁS!" gritó Caworu, a todo pulmón, sin saber que Quenchun ya se encontraba a varias cuadras de ahí, dirigiéndose a un destino desconocido al cual ninguno de sus amigos podría acceder…

Por su parte, luego de haber estado caminando por largo rato, Quenchun se había cansado y había decidido tomar una micro. Una vez en el interior del vehículo, se fue apoyado en la ventana, observando con cada kilómetro que pasaba un paisaje diferente. No supo cuánto rato durmió, pero, cuando el chofer lo despertó, ya se hallaba en el terminal de micros.

Agarró su chaqueta de cuero, que la había estado usando de almohada, y se bajó.

"Disculpe. ¿Dónde estamos?" le preguntó Quenchun al chofer, limpiándose la boca y frotándose los ojos para despertarse bien.

"En Lo Barnechea, muchacho" le contestó el conductor, alegremente.

"¿LO BARNECHEA?" exclamó Quenchun de súbito, sorprendiéndose de haber llegado tan lejos. Luego miró el número de la micro: era la 999, la más nueva de las líneas que iban hacia los sectores más altos de la capital.

"¿No me digas que te la tomaste al revés?" preguntó el conductor con cara de 'qué mala suerte tienes'.

"Eh… no, claro que no. Aquí es donde me bajo" le respondió Quenchun, con una media sonrisa.

Fue así como Quenchun continuó su viaje, a pie, sin antes olvidar despedirse del chofer de micros. Pero ¿hacia adónde iría ahora? Lo único que veía frente a él eran cerros y más cerros. Sin pensarlo mucho, se encaminó hacia la cima de uno de ellos, desde donde se podía ver la ciudad de Santiago en todo su esplendor, bueno, más bien la contaminación en todo su esplendor. Se quedó parado en ese lugar durante varios minutos, con una expresión pensativa en el rostro, cuando de pronto las lágrimas empezaron a aflorar a sus ojos. Hace tanto tiempo que no lloraba… desde que era niño que había dejado ese tipo de demostraciones en el olvido, sin embargo ahora no podía contenerse. Lo único que le provocaba era echarse a llorar a mares, gritar toda su amargura si es que le era posible. Y entonces, el pensamiento inevitable… ¿Sería capaz de lanzarse desde aquella altura, ¿Era tanta su infelicidad como para cometer una locura como ésa? Dudó por algunos instantes, pero ya era inútil. Toda su vida había sido una mentira, y ahora tenía que acabar con aquel circo. Apretó los ojos con fuerza y se inclinó hacia delante, abriendo los brazos mientras las lágrimas caían gruesas y húmedas sobre sus mejillas… estaba a punto de lograr su objetivo, cuando algo lo detuvo en seco.

"Oye, Quenchun, ¿Qué rayos te crees que haces?" le reprendió una voz masculina que venía del suelo.

Quenchun quedó estupefacto ante tan inesperada visión.

"¡¡MA… MAESTRO!" exclamó con asombro, al ver a su antiguo maestro, el Sr. Seguro Xico, quien se encontraba en medio de un día de campo, tendido sobre una frazada escocesa y engullendo deliciosos manjares a sólo unos pasos de él.

"¿Se te antoja? Es de ave palta" le dijo el maestro Seguro a Quenchun, ofreciéndole un sándwich de miga.

"Pero… ¿qué es lo que hace usted aquí, maestro?" le preguntó Quenchun, todavía perturbado, ignorando el ofrecimiento de comida.

"Eso mismo te pregunto yo a ti, mi antiguo alumno sabelotodo" le respondió el maestro, con tono afectuoso, poniéndose de pie para ir a darle un beso a Quenchun en la mejilla, junto con un fuerte abrazo.

"Yo… es que no tenía a dónde más ir" dijo Quenchun, limpiándose las migas que le había dejado en la cara. Cuando de pronto sintió el poderoso puño del maestro golpeándole el rostro.

"¡No has cambiado en nada!" le recriminó el maestro, con una mezcla de molestia y nostalgia. "Sigues siendo el mismo chico inseguro de siempre. ¿En verdad crees que suicidándote se arreglan los problemas?"

Quenchun se sobó la mejilla. Vaya que le había dolido ese golpe. Tan típico del maestro.

"Yo… en verdad…" balbuceó.

"Mira. No sé qué es lo que te traes, pero es mi deber como maestro ayudarte en cuanto me sea posible" le dijo él, intentando mantener la gravedad en su rostro.

"¿De verdad, maestro?" preguntó Quenchun, con los ojos brillosos de lágrimas de agradecimiento.

El maestro lo miró de reojo.

"Sí, si. Te ayudaré, a pesar del hecho de que me dejaras plantado y no terminaras tu entrenamiento de la manera adecuada. A pesar de eso, lo haré. Para que veas que no soy rencoroso."

"No sabe cuánto se lo agradezco, maestro" Quenchun se arrodilló ante él y tocó varias veces el suelo con la frente. Sabía que al maestro le gustaban ese tipo de extravagancias, así que no se equivocó al pensar que le placería esa forma de agradecimiento.

"Ya, ya, basta. Mejor ponte de pie y cuéntame qué es lo que te impulsó a intentar suicidarte desde un principio" le dijo el maestro, ayudándolo a pararse.

En la siguiente hora y media, Quenchun ya le había relatado los hechos al maestro Seguro, quien lo había estado escuchando atentamente, frunciendo el entrecejo y afirmando con la cabeza a cada cosa que él le contaba.

Cuando Quenchun hubo terminado, ya era de noche.

"Bueno, mi querido alumno. Por lo que me cuentas, la situación es bien complicada, más aún con un tipejo como Makoto Checho suelto por ahí" comentó el maestro, a modo de conclusión. "Ahora, si me permites decirlo, yo sólo veo una solución a todo esto" acabó diciendo, muy resuelto.

Quenchun lo miró con ansiedad. "¿Qué cosa, maestro?"

Seguro Xico, entonces, se puso su gran capa blanca con motivos dorados en los bordes, gracias a la cual su presencia se volvía mucho más imponente que lo normal.

"Debes aprender El Principio Secreto cuanto antes."

"¿Principio secreto?" preguntó Quenchun, totalmente confundido.

"Sí. El Principio Secreto del Arte de Vender Seguros de Vida" le contestó él, mientras la brisa nocturna le mecía la cabellera y la capa juntas. "Si no te hubieras ido hace diez años, ahora sabrías de lo que te estoy hablando. Pero como no quisiste escucharme…"

"Maestro. Usted dijo que sin rencores" le dijo Quenchun, cobrándole la palabra.

"Bueno, como sea. Es imperativo que continuemos lo que empezamos hace diez años, cuando aún eras un jovenzuelo" dicho esto, el maestro recogió la canastita y la frazada y, luego, le señaló a Quenchun con el dedo una gran mansión de color blanco que se alzaba por encima de los cerros.

"Ahí está mi casa. Vivirás conmigo unos días, mientras dure tu entrenamiento. ¿Está claro?"

"Eh… sí, maestro" respondió Quenchun, boquiabierto. Nunca pensó que el maestro tuviera tanto dinero. De pronto, le dio un escalofrío. Para no ser invierno, estaba haciendo bastante frío en las alturas.

"¿Oiga, maestro?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Me presta su capa? Es que ya me dio frío…"

Seguro Xico se dio la media vuelta para mirarlo.

"¿Estás loco? Por si no lo sabías, esto me costó una fortuna. Ponte a saltar en un pie, o algo…"

"Está bien" le contestó Quenchun, con resignación, y se fue saltando durante todo el trayecto hasta que se le pasó el frío. ¡Qué sabio era su maestro! Por eso nunca lo desobedecía, excepto por aquella lamentable ocasión en que huyó de su lado para ir a probar suerte por el mundo. Qué arrepentido se sentía ahora… Pero el destino se había encargado de ponerlos, nuevamente, frente a frente: con la ayuda del maestro Seguro Xico, Quenchun tendría las armas necesarias para atreverse a volver con sus amigos y también para derrotar al malvado Makoto Checho, quien le había estado quitando algo más que protagonismo en esta historia…

Continuará…


	15. Capítulo 15

Capítulo 15.

"¿Diez mil pesos?... ¿Eso es todo?" exclamó Marimachi, sosteniendo incrédulamente el billete entre las manos. "¿Diez mil por haberte tenido cantando durante toda la tarde? Maldito Checho…" gruñó, entre dientes.

"Bueno… así como TODA la tarde, tampoco…" suspiró Oshin. "Además, algo es algo ¿no?"

"¡Claro que no! Esto no está nada bien" chilló ella, haciendo una pataleta. "Debiste haberle cobrado más al maldito, pero claro, como nunca te pones los pantalones, cuándo ibas a conseguir algo ¿o me equivoco?" lo miró, decepcionada.

"¿Los pantalones?" preguntó Oshin, esbozando una traviesa sonrisa. "Pero si ahora uso falda ¿no lo ves, JE JE" dijo, dándose una vuelta.

Pero a Marimachi no le había hecho ninguna gracia.

"Escúchame bien, Oshin" le dijo, seria, intentando calmarse. "Vas a regresar ahí y vas a exigir que te paguen más… ¡Está en el contrato!"

"¿De verdad?" dijo él, ingenuamente. "Vaya… No se me había ocurrido antes…"

_Ay… paciencia…_ se decía Marimachi, tocándose las sienes. "Pues entonces, ¿qué estás esperando?" terminó por decirle a Oshin, forzando una sonrisa. "Ve a arreglarte, que ya casi es hora"

Oshin la miró extrañado.

"Pero si acabo de llegar…" dijo, haciendo un puchero.

"Pues es tu culpa por haber dejado que Checho se saliera con la suya... para variar. Además, no creo que a él le moleste verte por esos lados de nuevo. Le agradas mucho…" le contestó ella, mirando hacia otro lado.

Oshin se la quedó mirando.

"¿Será posible que… estés celosa?... ¿De Makoto Checho?" le dijo, conteniendo una carcajada.

"¿Celosa? Por favor… no me hagas reír" le contestó Marimachi, irritada y un tanto ruborizada.

"Está bien. Como digas" le dijo Oshin, sonriendo. "Iré a aplicarme otra capa de maquillaje y a peinar un poco la peluca" y dicho esto, se volvió hacia ella para pellizcarle, cariñosamente, la mejilla. "Nos vemos"

"Hasta… luego" titubeó Marimachi, viendo a Oshin alejarse hacia su cuarto. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que estaba roja hasta el cuello. "Tonto… eres un tonto…" murmuró, con una mano en la mejilla que él le hubiera tocado antes.

Caía la noche sobre la ciudad y la vida nocturna abría sus puertas a todos aquellos que buscaban entretención y esparcimiento, luego de un arduo día de trabajo. Y era el pub-restaurant de Makoto Checho el que atraía a las grandes multitudes, a falta del Polvos Camilla que, por alguna misteriosa razón, permanecía cerrado aquella noche.

El local se llenó muy pronto y el murmullo de la masa llenó cada rincón, y tal era el ruido que la gente hacía con los utensilios, el chocar de los vasos al hacer un brindis e incluso las risas que se alzaban de vez en cuando por sobre las cabezas de los asistentes, que nadie se percató siquiera de unos insistentes golpes y gritos sin destino que provenían de una pequeña habitación, al final de un oscuro pasillo.

"Zampozuke… ya no sigas" le rogaba Migoma a Zampozuke, quien continuaba golpeando la puerta con los puños, respirando entrecortado tras intentar, en vano, que alguien atendiera a sus súplicas.

"Esos malditos… lo hacen a propósito" jadeaba Zampozuke, dejándose caer al suelo, finalmente, vencido por el cansancio.

"No debemos hacerlo enojar. Tú sabes, a Checho" le dijo ella, arrastrándose para estar a su lado.

Zampozuke la acogió, pasándole un brazo alrededor del cuello.

"Mi amor… no permitiré que ese bastardo te haga daño" le dijo al oído, dándole después un beso en la frente.

"Lo sé, mi vida. Pero ¿de verdad crees que estamos en condiciones de hacer algo en su contra?" le preguntó, viéndolo intensamente a los ojos por algunos segundos. Esos bellos ojos marrones que habían conquistado su corazón con sólo mirarlos…

"Te amo" le dijo Migoma a Zampozuke, suavemente, acercándose más para besarlo en los labios. Pero, justo en el momento más romántico de la pareja, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar al malvado Makoto Checho y a su guardaespaldas, el temible Janji.

"¿Acaso interrumpimos algo?" preguntó el villano, con tono irónico. "Qué pareja tan conmovedora…" rió estruendosamente, mientras Janji permanecía impávido a su lado.

Zampozuke estaba que estallaba en rabia.

"¡Desgraciado! Déjanos ir" le gritó, poniéndose de pie con dificultad.

"Zampozuke…" susurraba Migoma, intentando calmarlo.

Checho esbozó una maligna sonrisa.

"Pues veo que no les ha gustado mi recibimiento" comentó, finalmente, fingiendo desilusión. "Ni siquiera han tocado la comida"

"¿Comida, dices?" exclamó Zampozuke, echándole una mirada al desolado y tétrico lugar, y a un par de criaturas que salían de debajo de una vieja mesa. "¡Si aquí sólo hay cucarachas!"

"Exactamente, mi estimado" le respondió Checho, con sarcasmo. "Eso es lo que comen basuras como tú…" rió con ganas.

Zampozuke hizo el intento de abalanzarse sobre Checho, pero Janji lo detuvo al instante, asiéndolo de la muñeca y colocándole el brazo detrás de la espalda, haciendo presión.

"¡Ya basta!" suplicó Migoma, horrorizada. "¡Por favor, no lo lastimes!"

"No te preocupes, bonita, que mi asunto es contigo" dijo Checho, acercándose a ella, hasta acorralarla contra la pared. "Si te portas bien, te prometo que seré muy… cuidadoso" sonrió, humedeciéndose los labios.

"¡Déjala en paz, maldito!" gritaba Zampozuke, entre quejidos, pues Janji estaba a punto de quebrarle el brazo de tanto estrujárselo.

Makoto Checho se volteó en dirección a Zampozuke, furioso.

"¡Ya no quiero oírte!" le gritó, tapándose los oídos y sacudiendo la cabeza. "Janji, por favor llévate a este bueno para nada de aquí. No hace más que molestar"

"Sí, jefe" fue la breve respuesta del gigante, quien agarró a Zampozuke del cuello y lo empujó con violencia hacia el exterior de la habitación.

"¡NOOOOO!" gritó Zampozuke, con todas sus fuerzas. "¡MIGOOOMAAA!"

"¡ZAMPOZUKEEE!" gritó ella, alargando el brazo, con el rostro lleno de lágrimas mientras Checho reía sin piedad a su lado.

_Éste es el fin…_ pensó Migoma, al ver la puerta cerrarse, nuevamente, frente a ella.

Continuará…


	16. Capítulo 16

Capítulo 16

"Al fin solos…" suspiró Makoto Checho, casi temblando de la emoción. Había esperado tanto para que llegara aquel día, que difícilmente podía creer que estaba sólo a un paso de conseguir todo lo que siempre había anhelado…

"Debo reconocer que fuiste muy hábil" comenzó a decirle a Migoma, dando vueltas a su alrededor, para observarla detenidamente. "Hasta llegué a pensar que habías muerto"

"Ojalá hubiese sido así" le respondió ella, amargamente, limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro.

"No, no, no" la reprendió Checho. "No seas tan dura contigo misma. Tú vales mucho" y luego, tomándola de la barbilla "Para mí, vales más que todo el oro de este mundo…"

Migoma se desprendió violentamente de él.

"Me das asco" dijo entre dientes, alejándose, con una expresión de odio inusual para un rostro tan gentil como el de ella.

Checho rió con ganas.

"Me hieres profundamente, bonita. Después de tanto tiempo de conocernos, de tantas experiencias inolvidables… En fin. Al parecer, no puedo obligarte a que me correspondas de la misma manera, y menos ahora que te emparejaste con el mequetrefe ese"

"¡Júrame que no le harás nada!" exclamó de pronto Migoma, y su rostro ahora sólo reflejaba el miedo que existía en su corazón.

"Ah, bueno… Eso depende de ti" le dijo Checho, sonriendo con malicia. "Depende de CUAN buena seas conmigo…"

Migoma miró al suelo, intentando ocultar la vergüenza y repulsión que sentía a la vez al tener que ceder ante las provocaciones del villano, en contra de su voluntad.

"Está bien" dijo, luego de una breve pausa. "Si eso es lo que quieres…" y, con aire resuelto, dio un paso adelante, enfrente de Makoto Checho, y comenzó a desabotonarse la blusa.

Pero Checho la detuvo en seco.

"Creo que me malinterpretaste en algún punto de nuestra conversación, querida" le respondió, agarrándole la mano para frustrar su intento.

"Pero… yo pensé que…" balbuceó Migoma, sonrojada, sin siquiera soltarse de Checho, quien rió encantado.

"Por muy tentadora que sea tu oferta, hay asuntos mucho más importantes que tratar el día de hoy" le dijo Checho, alejándose unos cuantos metros de ella. Luego, procedió a cortarse un pedazo de papel confort que le colgaba del cuello y, sacando un lápiz de su túnica, se dirigió nuevamente a Migoma.

"Quiero que me escribas ese secretito tuyo" le dijo, poniendo el pedazo de papel y el lápiz sobre la pequeña mesa que había en la habitación. "Eso es todo"

Migoma lo miró con desprecio.

"Estás muy equivocado si piensas que te voy a dar la fórmula secreta para fabricar la silicona ecológica" le dijo, con tono sombrío, apoyándose en la muralla. "No la tuviste antes y menos la conseguirás ahora"

Los ojos de Checho brillaron con un destello rojizo.

"Mi querida Migoma, te ruego que no me subestimes" le dijo, intentando mantener la calma. "Te estoy dando la oportunidad de hacerlo por las buenas. No la desaproveches…"

Mientras tanto, en el corazón mismo del pub-resturant de Makoto Checho, Oshin estaba en medio de su presentación nocturna cuando el play back de la canción _Careless Whisper_ se quedó pegado, ocasionando gran confusión entre el público, al principio. Oshin estaba de muerte, pero continuó actuando, moviendo la boca para cantar la misma parte una y otra vez, y cuál sería su sorpresa al descubrir que el público lo estaba ovacionando, creyendo que se trataba de una técnica musical de la cantante para darle 'variedad' a la canción.

"Creo que hasta aquí no más llegamos" suspiró Cho, durante el descanso, al ver que el disco se había rayado, seguramente de tanto tocarlo en el pasado. "Lástima. Era uno de mis favoritos"

"Lo siento mucho, Cho" dijo Oshin, con voz lastimera, mientras observaba al muchacho ordenando los discos sobre el mesón de DJ.

"No te preocupes, Déborah. Ya compraré otro" le respondió Cho, sonriendo débilmente. "Por cierto, lo hiciste de maravilla. La gente ni cuenta se dio"

"Ahh… sí" dijo Oshin, aliviado. "Pensé que lo echaría todo a perder"

"Por suerte, no pasó nada. Pero, desde mañana, empezarás a cantar tú sola. El señor Checho me matará si se entera de lo que estuvimos haciendo" le dijo, continuando con lo que hacía.

"Sí, no te preocupes" le respondió Oshin, haciendo una reverencia. "Checho no sabrá nada… digo, el SEÑOR Checho no lo sabrá, JE JE"

"Mmm… Aquí falta algo" balbuceó Cho, tocándose la barbilla y frunciendo el ceño al darse cuenta de que le faltaban algunos discos.

"¿Pasa algo?" le preguntó Oshin, percatándose de la preocupación del Dj.

"Necesito un material nuevo que me llegó, y creo que aún está guardado en la bodega" se quejó Cho, restregándose los ojos y dejando escapar un bostezo.

"¿Y dónde está esa bodega?" preguntó Oshin, inocentemente, pero después se dio cuenta de que, tal vez, había sido un tanto indiscreto. "Perdón, no quise entrometerme…"

"No es nada" le respondió Cho, restándole importancia al asunto. "Incluso, hasta podrías ayudarme, Déborah" le dijo, casi inmediatamente. "¿Me acompañas a buscar el material? Entre dos es más fácil, ¿no lo crees?"

Oshin dudó al principio. No quería relacionarse demasiado con aquella gente del CHUPÓN KATANA. Sin embargo, Cho parecía una buena persona y finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que no le haría ningún daño ayudarlo.

Fueron entonces los dos hacia la bodega, la cual se encontraba en el interior del establecimiento, al fondo de un pasillo con poca iluminación. Cho sacó su manojo de llaves y, con maestría, abrió la puerta antes de que Oshin se diera cuenta.

"Yo saco ese paquete de ahí, que es más pesado" le indicó Cho a Oshin, una vez dentro. "Tú puedes encargarte de ése"

"Está bien" le respondió Oshin, obedientemente, a la vez que Cho pasaba por su lado hacia el exterior, con un pesado bulto sobre los hombros. Entonces, Oshin comenzó a arrastrar el otro paquete hasta la puerta de la bodega.

_Me pregunto si no será éste el bulto más pesado _se dijo Oshin, con suspicacia, pero pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un par de voces que provenían del cuarto contiguo; era una voz femenina discutiendo con una masculina, y el pleito parecía grande, ya que estaban gritando muy fuerte. Sin pensarlo más, Oshin apoyó la oreja contra la puerta, para ver si alcanzaba a escuchar algo. Lo que oyó lo paralizó del miedo…

"¡Es sólo una maldita fórmula!" le gritaba Checho a Migoma, agarrándola del cuello para aplastar su cabeza contra la mesa y obligarla a tomar el lápiz.

"¡Ya te dije que primero muerta antes de dártela!" le gritaba Migoma de vuelta, con el labio partido y la cara amoratada luego de que Checho le hubiera propinado algunos golpes para persuadirla.

"¿Quieres decir que prefieres que me desquite con tu noviecito?" le decía Checho, iracundo. "Puedo ordenarle a mis hombres que lo liquiden de una vez por todas. El mismo Janji se encuentra con él ahora"

"¡Si te atreves, Checho, te juro que no te digo nada!" le respondió ella, desafiante.

"¡Pues toma el lápiz entonces!" le gritó Checho, poniéndole él mismo el lápiz entre los dedos. "Hasta cuándo vas a entender que te tengo entre mis manos, Migoma Takí…"

Oshin no podía creer lo que acababa de descubrir, y apenas sí lo entendía; Checho estaba extorsionando a alguien para que le proporcionara información de suma importancia. Pero ¿qué clase de información? También, había mencionado algo sobre una fórmula… ¿pero fórmula de qué? Y la mujer… ¿sería la misma que había visto hace unas horas antes?

En eso estaba, cuando escuchó que alguien se aproximaba. Se trataba de Cho.

"¿Qué pasó, Déborah?" le preguntó el muchacho, sin notar anormalidad alguna. "¿Demasiado pesado para ti?"

"Este… me temo que sí" le respondió Oshin, fingiendo una sonrisa y permaneciendo de pie junto al bulto que, supuestamente, debía llevar.

"Será mejor que nos demos prisa" le dijo Cho, finalmente, alzando el paquete con algo de dificultad. "El público ya se está impacientando. Lo único que quieren es ver a su artista favorita"

Oshin sonrió, siguiendo con la farsa, caminando al lado de Cho y saliendo nuevamente al público que tanto lo aclamaba. Sin embargo, no pudo sacarse aquella conversación de la cabeza en lo que restó de la noche.

¿Acaso había encontrado alguna pista que incriminara a Makoto Checho en algún delito?

Tal vez, la venganza no era un plato que se comía tan frío después de todo.

Continuará…


	17. Capítulo 17

Capítulo 17

El sol pegaba con furia sobre la ciudad capitalina aquel día. Treinta y cuatro grados de temperatura a la sombra… quién lo hubiera creído. Todos lo lugares más o menos frescos del bandejón central del Paseo Ahumada ya estaban tomados, hasta algunos mendigos habían tenido la suerte de protegerse de los inclementes rayos solares. Entre los desafortunados, se encontraba un par, sentados en una esquina, a pleno sol; se trataba de un chico de no más de diez años y una mujer… bueno…al menos, eso parecía.

"Caworu, tengo calor" se quejó Jachico, sacándose de encima la frazada que lo cubría.

"¡No te destapes!" exclamó Caworu, enojada(o), volviendo a taparlo. "Se supone que estás muy enfermo, quédate quieto… ¡Y colócate la mascarilla de nuevo!" lo reprendió.

"Pero no puedo respirar" dijo Jachico, taimado.

"¡Te dije que bien quieto!" y, dicho esto, Caworu le dio un empujón que lo tiró de espaldas al suelo. Luego, comenzó a mover insistentemente el tarrito con monedas.

"Por favor" suplicaba "una monedita para mi hermanito deficiente y enfermo… necesita urgente un transplante de pulmón para seguir viviendo… venimos de muy lejos y no tenemos a nadie en el mundo…" etc, etc, etc. El mismo cuento de siempre, ya que este tipo de discursos era muy común en el centro de Santiago, al igual que en muchas otras ciudades. Y, ahora, eran Caworu y Jachico los que se veían en la necesidad de salir a mendigar por las calles, dejados a su suerte por Quenchun, quien desde hacía un buen tiempo que brillaba por su ausencia.

"Si Quenchun estuviera aquí, no tendríamos que pasar por esta humillación…" suspiraba Caworu, más por melancolía que por rabia.

Jachico la (lo) miró de reojo, sentándose y sacándose la mascarilla.

"Pero si fuiste tú misma(o) la (el) que propuso que hiciéramos esto…" dijo, molesto. "Además, yo que tú me resignaba y dejaba de esperar al tonto de Quenchun, que además de tonto es un cobarde…"

"¡No hables así de él!" le gritó Caworu, agarrándolo de la polera con brusquedad. "Quenchun volverá, ¿me escuchaste?... él volverá…"

"Sí, claro…" dijo Jachico, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Justo en medio de su discusión acalorada, fueron interrumpidos por un curioso personaje, el cual ahora se alzaba por encima de ellos, tapándoles el sol.

"¿No es usted la (el) dueña(o) del antro ese… el 'Polvos Camilla'?" le preguntó el hombrecito ridículo a Caworu, con un tono autoritario y despectivo.

"¡No es ningún antro!" le respondió Caworu, irritada(o). "Tenga más respeto cuando se dirija a mi establecimiento"

"¡Cómo te atreves a hablarme así, chiquilla(o) insolente!... ¡A una autoridad!" le gritó el hombre, dejando ver algunos dientes que le faltaban, al abrir la boca.

"¿Autoridad?" preguntó Caworu, frunciendo el ceño.

"¡No se haga la (el) tonta(o)!" le gritó "¿Acaso no reconoce el uniforme de inspector?" se tironeó la chaqueta, mostrando deliberadamente una placa que llevaba su nombre.

"Pajime…" leyó Caworu "¿Inspector Sapito Pajime?"

"Afirmativo" dijo, arrogante.

"JA JA JA" rió Jachico sin ningún recato "¡Qué nombre tan gracioso!"

Pajime le dirigió una mirada de odio fulminante al pobre chico.

"Ah… inspector, le ruego que lo perdone" se disculpó Caworu. "Es aún un niño…"

"Ahórrese sus disculpas" le respondió Pajime, secamente. "Ahora, es mejor que me acompañe. Y más le vale no resistirse" y luego, agarrando del brazo a Caworu, la (lo) obligó a ponerse de pie.

"Oiga, pero ¿qué hace?" le replicó Caworu, confundida(o). "¿Se puede saber a dónde me lleva?"

"¡Cállese la boca y camine!" le gritó el inspector, halándola (lo).

Tras observar la escena por un momento, Jachico no pudo evitar dejar escapar otro de sus brillantes comentarios.

"Dime, Caworu ¿Te vas a dejar intimidar por ese enano de circo?" se burló. "Ya dale un puntapié y vamos a casa"

Aquello colmó la paciencia del inspector.

"Mocoso insolente" dijo, entre dientes. "¡Sí que te la has buscado!" y, con eso, agarró a Jachico por la oreja, tironeándolo al igual que a Caworu.

Luego de forcejear por algunos minutos, Caworu acabó por rendirse.

"¡Está bien!" exclamó, zafándose con facilidad de las garras de Pajime. "No tiene caso continuar con esto, así que haré lo que usted diga"

"Pero, Caworu…" protestó Jachico, haciendo lo mismo.

"Es lo mejor, no te preocupes" le dijo Caworu, guiñándole un ojo.

Pajime sonrió torcidamente, dejando ver su dentadura incompleta.

"Como verán, es inútil desafiar mi autoridad" dijo, victorioso. "Como funcionario del gobierno, estoy facultado para…"

"Sí, sí… ya lo sabemos" dijeron Caworu y Jachico al unísono, cansados de tanta habladuría, dejándose poner las esposas y siguiendo al inspector por entre la numerosa multitud.

Mientras tanto, a cuatro cuadras de ahí, Makoto Checho no podía creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos.

"¡¿QUE QUÉ?!" gritó, dando un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa de su oficina. "¿Cómo es eso de que la fórmula está incompleta?"

"Pues sí, señor Checho" le contestó Kawatari, otro miembro del CHUPÓN KATANA, quien ejercía ilegalmente como químico hace ya algunos años. "Lo intenté varias veces con ratas y otros animales menores, pero todos los experimentos fueron un fracaso" decía, a la vez que se miraba las uñas.

"No puede ser…" murmuró Checho, consternado, dándose vueltas por la habitación. "Entonces, eso quiere decir que la muy maldita me engañó…"

"Sin la información que falta, me será imposible llevar a cabo la fabricación de la sustancia" continuó Kawatari, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del blanco delantal.

"Eso ya lo sé, no tienes que decírmelo" dijo Checho, irritado. Luego, abrió el cajón de su escritorio y sacó un fajo de billetes, que entregó a Kawatari.

"Mantente cerca" le dijo, mirándolo a los ojos con aquel destello rojizo que tanto lo caracterizaba. "Cualquier cosa, Sonjiro irá a buscarte"

"Cómo usted diga, señor Checho" respondió Kawatari, recibiendo el dinero de muy buena gana, el cual guardó dentro de su pantalón.

Makoto Checho lo observó extrañado.

"¿Qué demonios haces?"

"Ah, es que éste es el lugar más seguro para guardar una cantidad como ésta" dijo Kawatari, sonriendo inocentemente.

"¿Dentro de tus calzoncillos?" preguntó Checho nuevamente, más extrañado aún.

Kawatari asintió alegremente.

"Mira… es mejor que te retires ahora. A excepción de Sonjiro, nadie debe saber que has venido aquí. Puede ser peligroso" dijo Checho, volviendo a ponerse serio.

"Entendido señor" dijo Kawatari, obediente. Y, haciendo una reverencia, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Una vez que el falso científico se hubo ido, Makoto Checho se sentó en su cómodo sillón de cuero a meditar.

"Esa embustera… Se atrevió a jugarme sucio… Ahora sabrá quién es en realidad Makoto Checho…" murmuró, iracundo.

Por otro lado, Zampozuke yacía sentado en el suelo, atado de manos y pies, y con el gorilón de Janji como vigilante, en la habitación contigua.

"¿Estás aburrido?" le preguntó Janji, recostado cómodamente sobre un sofá acolchado, leyendo una revista.

Zampozuke no contestó. El cuerpo le dolía de tanto estar en la misma posición todo el día, pero era su propio orgullo lo que realmente estaba destruido. Él, Zampozuke Cachara… El mejor barman de la región, un joven vigoroso con una venganza que cumplir y una mujer a quien amar… De pronto, todo eso se había desmoronado y ahora no le quedaba más que someterse a las humillaciones de sus enemigos, si es que deseaba continuar con vida.

"¿Te comió la lengua el ratón?" le preguntó Janji, con ironía. "Deberías estar agradecido de que el señor Checho no te ha matado aún. Yo ya lo hubiera hecho hace rato" le dijo, volviendo a su lectura.

"No me cabe la menor duda" dijo de pronto Zampozuke, rompiendo su silencio. "Sólo eres un gorila que actúa por instinto… qué pena me das"

Al oír esto, Janji se puso de pie, indignado.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

Zampozuke sonrió, maliciosamente.

"Que eres un gorila sin cerebro… eso" miró a Janji a los ojos, desafiante.

"Maldito… ¡Cómo te atreves…!" Janji había tomado a Zampozuke por el cuello y ahora lo sujetaba en el aire. Zampozuke se esforzaba por respirar, pero las manos del gigante eran tan poderosas que cualquiera de sus intentos por zafarse resultaba en vano.

En eso, entró Makoto Checho por la puerta.

"¡Janji! Ya déjalo" le ordenó al gorila, para suerte de Zampozuke.

Janji así lo hizo, de mala gana, y dejó caer a Zampozuke, quien se retorció en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"Retírate, Janji. No te necesito más" le ordenó Checho a su guardaespaldas, sin siquiera mirarlo.

Janji asintió y, recogiendo su revista, salió de la habitación.

En el suelo, Zampozuke apenas y podía enterarse de lo que pasaba. De lo único que estaba seguro era que continuaba vivo.

"Gra… cias…" intentó decir, con la voz entre cortada.

Makoto Checho sonrió torcidamente.

"No me des las gracias" le dijo, parándose a su lado. "No lo hice para salvarte…"

Zampozuke entonces reconoció, con sorpresa, la voz de Checho.

"¿Qué… es lo que quieres, desgraciado?" le preguntó, intentando incorporarse.

"Cuida tus palabras. No estás en condiciones de dirigirte a mi en ese tono ¿sabes?" le contestó Checho, dándole un puntapié para hacerlo caer nuevamente.

"Maldito… ¿Qué has hecho con ella?" insistió Zampozuke, dolorido.

"¿Te refieres a Migoma Takí? No creo que quieras saberlo" le respondió, despreocupadamente. "Digamos que tu amorcito no ha sido del todo receptiva…"

"¡Te juro que si te atreviste a tocarla, yo…!"

"Sí, ya sé. Me vas a matar y todo eso" dijo Checho, burlesco. "Ya estoy cansado del mismo cuento. Ahora, escúchame bien, gusano" Checho se puso de rodillas y lo agarró del pelo, levantándole la cabeza. "Es hora de que tú cooperes también…"

Zampozuke se quejaba de dolor, pero Checho no mostraba misericordia.

"Verás…Tengo el castigo perfecto para ti…" y, dicho esto, dejó caer la cabeza de Zampozuke y rió estruendosamente.

"No sabes lo que te espera… noviecito de Migoma Takí…"

Continuará…


	18. Capítulo 18

Capítulo 18.

El aire acondicionado estaba puesto al máximo en la pequeña oficina del inspector Pajime, en donde se encontraban ahora Caworu y Jachico, sometidos a un intenso interrogatorio.

"¡Ya le dije que Migoma no es culpable de ningún delito!" insistía Caworu, a punto de perder los estribos.

"¡Entonces, que venga ella misma y me lo diga! Yo sé que usted, Caworu Camilla, conoce su paradero actual…" la mirada del inspector era atemorizadora. "Le sugiero que confiese de una vez por todas, y no intente protegerla…"

Caworu estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero luego se arrepintió. En verdad quería que Migoma se zafara de las garras de Makoto Checho, pero, al entregarla al inspector, estaría admitiendo que Migoma efectivamente estaba vinculada al malvado villano. Por otro lado, Caworu no quería tener nada que ver con la policía.

"Caworu, tal vez es mejor que le digamos…" dijo de pronto Jachico, casi en un hilo de voz. Caworu lo miró con ganas de querer matarlo, lo que fue demasiado obvio para Pajime.

"¡Vamos, hable de una vez!" le gritó el inspector, poniéndose de pie y dando un puñetazo sobre su escritorio. "De lo contrario, me veré en la obligación de apresarla(o) a usted y al chico"

Jachico abrió bien los ojos.

"¿Yo?... ¿Y yo por qué?" le preguntó, apuntándose con el dedo.

Pajime dudó por algunos segundos.

"Porque… ¡porque sí!" fue su inconsistente respuesta. A pesar de saber que no había necesidad de hacer algo como eso, al inspector le gustaba imponer su autoridad sobre los otros seres humanos.

Para ese momento, Caworu no sabía qué hacer; Pajime la (lo) había puesto en una situación bastante complicada. Finalmente, tomó una decisión. Ahora, sólo quedaba rezar para que fuera la correcta.

"Migoma está…" titubeó "está en el pub-restaurante de Makoto Checho, secuestrada…"

Una malévola sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del inspector.

"¡Lo sabía!" exclamó, hablando consigo mismo. "Sabía que esa ramera tenía que ver con el tipo ése…"

Demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, pensó Caworu, hundiéndose en su asiento y tomándose la cabeza con las manos.

"Bueno, eso sería todo" dijo Pajime, volviendo a sentarse en su puesto de oficial. "Ahora, váyanse de una vez o los voy a dejar presos por violar las leyes"

A Caworu se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

"¡Oh, gracias, inspector Pajime!... ¡Es usted tan comprensivo!" agradeció, juntando las manos, como en una plegaria. "El Polvos Camilla es lo único que tengo en la vida, y si llegaran a cerrármelo, yo…" pero, antes de que siguiera hablando, fue interrumpida por Jachico, quien le pegó un codazo en el brazo.

"No se refiere al Polvos Camilla, Caworu…" le dijo, por lo bajo, intentando disimular con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, quiero decir que muchas gracias por DEJARME IR para continuar con mi vida…" le dijo Caworu a Pajime, arreglándola. Por fortuna, el inspector parecía no haberse dado cuenta de la metida de pata, ya que sólo les hizo un gesto con la mano para que abandonaran de inmediato su fresca oficina.

_Perdóname, Migoma…_ pensaba Caworu, una vez en la calle, junto a Jachico. _No me quedó de otra… perdóname, por favor…_

Por otra parte, había más movimiento que nunca en el pub-restaurante de Makoto Checho, ya que las hermosas meseras que habían sido contratadas tras el famoso casting estaban montando también un interesante número de baile. Corría el alcohol a montones, tanto que la barra ya no daba abasto y el pobre barman parecía estar al borde del colapso, como si ya no le quedaran energías para continuar con su tortura.

"No le eches tanto hielo, que se va a aguar" le ordenó Janji a Zampozuke, desde el otro lado del mesón, mientras éste seguía en lo suyo, obligado. "¿No escuchaste? Te dije que tuvieras cuidado" le volvió a decir, con tono más autoritario aún.

Zampozuke echaba fuego por los ojos.

"Nadie me dice cómo preparar mis tragos" le contestó, con tono frío y seco, echándole otro cubo de hielo al vaso, a propósito.

"Pues tendrás que hacer lo que te diga, si no quieres que te apriete más los grilletes" replicó el gigante, apuntando en dirección a las pesadas cadenas que rodeaban dolorosamente los maltratados tobillos de Zampozuke y que lo retenían en aquel lugar.

"¡Y ahora, a seguir trabajando para el señor Makoto Checho!" le gritó Janji, finalmente, arrebatándole el vaso de las manos para darle un gran sorbo. "No está tan mal, para un mediocre como tú" agregó, con una risa burlona, mientras se alejaba.

Zampozuke apretó los puños, lleno de rabia e impotencia por encontrarse en aquella situación. Ahora, ni siquiera podía defenderse ni física ni verbalmente, ya que Makoto Checho lo tenía completamente dominado y, si no trabajaba para él, le había dicho, lo próximo que comería serían los 'trocitos del sabroso cuerpo de su noviecita' Además de ser el más malo de todos los malos, Checho había probado ser un demente perversamente depravado.

Fue entonces cuando la puerta principal del recinto se abrió lentamente, para dejar entrar a un extraño hombrecillo, de baja estatura, el cual ocultaba su identidad con la ayuda de gafas oscuras, un sombrero y un chaquetón, cuyo cuello le tapaba la mitad del rostro. El individuo se dirigió directamente a la barra.

"¡Hey, tú, chico del bar!" llamó, subiéndose con dificultad a una de las sillas, evitando hacer contacto visual. "Sírveme un whisky en las rocas"

"En seguida" contestó Zampozuke, imperturbable, a la vez que sacaba la botella de licor y la ponía sobre el mesón, junto a un vaso.

Entre tanto, Pajime miraba a su alrededor, con cautela, y por encima del hombro. Decidió no confrontar a Makoto Checho por las malas esta vez, ya que podría echar por la borda toda su investigación. Nada de tonto el inspector. Parece que esto de estar yendo a psicoterapia para controlar sus arrebatos estaba funcionando.

"¿Así está bien, o quiere un cubo de hielo extra?" le preguntó Zampozuke, levantando la vista para entregarle su pedido, y fue entonces cuando lo reconoció. "¿Pajime?" dijo, acercándosele para verlo mejor.

El inspector se sobresaltó al sentirse descubierto.

"No sé de qué me hablas" contestó, evasivamente, lanzándole una rápida mirada, sin querer. Al mirarlo por segunda vez, pudo reconocerlo finalmente.

"Tú eres… tú eres…" balbuceó Pajime, abriendo bien los ojos. "¿Tú eres ese chiquillo molesto que trabaja para Caworu Camilla?"

Zampozuke asintió, recordando de pronto el incidente de hace algún tiempo. Intentó retroceder, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera alejarse lo suficiente, Pajime lo agarró de la polera, con fuerza, desde el otro lado.

"¡Tú, maldito!" le gritó, inclinándose hacia delante, atrayéndolo. "¡Ahora tendré que gastarme una fortuna en tratamientos dentales por tu culpa!" agregó, mostrándole su incompleta dentadura.

Zampozuke tuvo que reprimir una carcajada.

"Era lo menos que te merecías por golpear a una mujer" le contestó, tranquilamente.

"¡Cómo te atreves, basura!" gritó Pajime, de nuevo, sin soltarlo de la ropa. "¡Ya verás cuando…!"

"¿Algún problema, señor?" preguntó de pronto un chico, interrumpiendo la discusión. Se trataba de Sonjiro Tessa, mano derecha de Makoto Checho, quien había estado observando a Pajime de manera sospechosa desde que éste hubiera ingresado al local.

"No, nada" respondió el inspector, soltando a Zampozuke y tratando de no hacer contacto visual con Sonjiro. "No pasa nada"

Sonjiro sonrió con amabilidad.

"Está bien" le dijo, haciendo una reverencia. "Cualquier cosa que se le ofrezca, estaré por allá" indicó en dirección a un sofá rojo aterciopelado, en el que estaba sentado también el mismo Makoto Checho. Tanto Zampozuke como Pajime desviaron rápidamente la vista luego de haber visto al malvado villano. Su sola presencia era intimidante.

"¿Qué buscas aquí?" le preguntó Zampozuke a Pajime, una vez que quedaron solos. "¿Acaso viniste a llevarte a Makoto Checho?"

Pajime sonrió torcidamente.

"No vengo por él" le contestó, tomando luego del vaso. "Lo que pasa es que me enteré de que Migoma Takí está aquí; ella es realmente el foco de mi investigación"

"Tú sólo quieres usarla para acabar con Checho" le recriminó Zampozuke, amargamente. "Pero te digo, estás tras la persona equivocada"

"No sabes nada, chiquillo" le respondió Pajime, dejando el vaso bruscamente sobre el mesón, luego de haber bebido el resto. "He estado más de diez años detrás de Makoto Checho… Prácticamente, he dedicado mi vida entera a atraparlo con las manos en la masa" le decía, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. "He esperado demasiado tiempo por una oportunidad como ésta, y no será un niño como tú quien me impida cumplir con la ley"

Zampozuke suspiró. Estando en las condiciones en las que se encontraba, podía hacer poco y nada por la mujer que amaba. Si tan sólo pudiera deshacerse de esos grilletes…

"Entonces… ¿Vas a sacarla de aquí?" le preguntó tímidamente a Pajime, con la leve esperanza de saberla libre de Checho.

"Aún no" le contestó el inspector, sacando su billetera del bolsillo interior del chaquetón. "Primero, tengo que elaborar un plan. Makoto Checho es demasiado listo y no puede ser tomado a la ligera; está rodeado todo el tiempo de gente peligrosa y actuar ahora sería ir directo al suicidio"

"Ese maldito de Checho… me ha inmovilizado para detenerme" dijo Zampozuke, apretando los puños. "Si pudiera, haría lo que fuera por sacarla de aquí…"

"¡Tú no te metas en esto!" exclamó Pajime, sacando algunos billetes. "Esto le concierne sólo a la ley. Una vez que Migoma Takí esté libre de Makoto Checho, pasará a manos de la justicia, y puede que ésta no sea tan benevolente" Luego, extendiendo la mano "¿Te pago a ti?"

"No" respondió Zampozuke, mirando a Sonjiro, que no les había quitado los ojos de encima en ningún momento. "La caja está por ahí"

"Mira, será mejor que te mantengas al margen" le dijo por último Pajime, antes de bajar de su asiento. "Si no quieres ir preso tú también, olvídate de esa mujer que no vale ni la pena" y, dicho esto, se dio la media vuelta, pagó en la caja y salió del local. Estando ya en la calle, Pajime se quitó el chaquetón, para llevarlo en la mano, pues estaban cayendo los patos asados. Iba a cruzar hacia la vereda del frente cuando, de repente, fue abordado por dos hombres y una mujer, de aspecto muy singular.

"¿No hace calor como para llevar un abrigo tan pesado?" dijo Coyi, saliéndole al paso.

"Bastante calor, diría yo" dijo Janji, golpeándose la palma de la mano con el puño.

"Tal vez a nuestro amigo le gusta sudar" intervino Cumi, dando un paso al frente. "Dicen que es un método muy efectivo para bajar de peso. ¿No lo cree así, inspector Pajime?"

Continuará…


	19. Capítulo 19

Capítulo 19.

Había pasado casi un mes desde que Quenchun salió corriendo del Polvos Camilla para desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra y de la vida de sus amigos. Tras la vergüenza que le había hecho pasar su más acérrimo enemigo, el malvado Makoto Checho, al descubrir su verdadera identidad, Quenchun no tenía cara para regresar, y mucho menos para responsabilizarse por los errores de su turbio pasado. Sin embargo, al convivir con el maestro Seguro, había descubierto otro tipo de felicidad, pues la constante actividad física a la que éste lo sometía diariamente estaba rindiendo frutos de manera muy rápida y efectiva: la musculatura de Quenchun se había desarrollado considerablemente y ahora hasta se sentía más liviano y vigoroso.

"…198, 199, 200…" contaba Quenchun, mientras levantaba una pesada mancuerna con la mano izquierda, sentado a la orilla de la piscina de la gran mansión. En el agua, se encontraba el maestro Seguro, recostado sobre un gran flotador con forma de cocodrilo, luciendo su ajustada sunga de leopardo. En la mano, tenía un 'martini en las rocas' de esos que tanto le gustaban a él.

"Maestro, estoy listo" dijo Quenchun, de repente, parado al borde de la piscina e interrumpiendo la meditación de su maestro.

"¿Qué dices?" contestó Seguro, un tanto desconcertado, sacándose los lentes de sol para ver mejor a su alumno, mientras continuaba flotando.

Quenchun puso cara de hastío.

"¿No me diga que otra vez me va a decir que aún no es tiempo para que me enseñe el Principio Secreto?

Seguro pensó por algunos segundos.

"Ahh, con que era eso…" dijo, despreocupadamente, volviendo a ponerse los lentes y dando un largo sorbo a su bebida alcohólica.

"¡Maestro!" gritó Quenchun, inflando el pecho y contrayendo todos los músculos tonificados de su abdomen perfecto. "¡Desde que llegué hace casi un mes no he hecho otra cosa que ejercitarme! ¡Si no me enseña el Principio Secreto del Arte de Vender Seguros de Vida ahora mismo, le juro que me voy, igual que la vez pasada!"

El maestro seguía flotando en su cocodrilo gigante, dándole la espalda a Quenchun.

"Como quieras…" le contestó, con la misma indiferencia.

Fue en ese momento cuando Quenchun, de pura rabia, se zambulló en la piscina para volcar el llamativo flotador y así hacer caer al maestro al agua.

"¡Pfff!" escupió Seguro, al sacar la cabeza del agua. "¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!" luego, estiró el brazo para intentar rescatar lo que quedaba de su 'martini', pero ya era demasiado tarde.

"No lo haré más, pero quiero que me lo enseñe ya" amenazó Quenchun, agarrado al cocodrilo. "No lo dejaré tranquilo hasta que me diga cómo hacerme más fuerte"

El maestro soltó un suspiro y chapoteó hacia la parte baja de la piscina para salirse. Quenchun lo siguió.

"¿Y bien?" insistió éste, tras sacudirse la larga cabellera negra y ponerse una toalla en la cintura. "Lo escucho"

Seguro Shico tosió para aclararse la garganta, pero sólo se lo quedó mirando por largo rato, sin decir nada.

"¡¡MAESTRO!!" volvió a exclamar Quenchun, empezando a perder la paciencia.

"¡Está bien, está bien!" gritó el maestro, levantando las manos. "No tienes para qué reaccionar así"

Una gran gota apareció en la frente de Quenchun.

"Mira, mi estimado alumno… verás" comenzó a decirle Seguro, pasándole un brazo por detrás del cuello. "En realidad… bueno… lo que trato de decir es… el Principio Secreto… ¿te acuerdas del Principio Secreto?"

"¿Sí…?" contestó Quenchun, malhumorado y con una expresión de suspicacia en el rostro.

"Bueno, es que…" soltó una pequeña carcajada. "No existe tal cosa. Fue algo que yo inventé, JA JA JA"

Quenchun sintió como si el mundo se le viniera encima.

"¡¿Que… no hay Principio Secreto?! Exclamó, horrorizado, desprendiéndose del abrazo de su maestro. La carne se le puso de gallina y los pelos se le pararon de la pura impresión.

Seguro asintió, con expresión inocente.

"Pero no hay de qué preocuparse" le dijo, a continuación. "Se puede decir que algo bueno salió de todo esto… ¡Mírate!" lo señaló de arriba abajo. "Ahora tienes el cuerpo de un verdadero atleta"

Quenchun se dejó caer pesadamente sobre una de las sillas de terraza.

"Y a mí que me importa tener el cuerpo de un atleta…" suspiró, a punto de ponerse a llorar. "Aprender el Principio Secreto era mi única esperanza de poder acabar con Makoto Checho… Y ahora no me queda nada…"

"¿Estás seguro de que es así?" le preguntó el maestro, inclinándose y apoyando las manos en las rodillas. "Yo diría que tienes algo a tu favor. Ciertamente, ya no eres el Quenchun de antes"

Quenchun levantó la vista para mirar al maestro. Había un brillo especial en sus ojos, una expresión de convicción y satisfacción que lo hicieron sentir, extrañamente, un poco más aliviado.

"¿Por qué dice eso?" le preguntó, intrigado.

"Espérame aquí un momento y te lo demostraré" le dijo Seguro, yendo rápidamente al interior de la mansión para después llegar corriendo, con un gran espejo bajo el brazo.

"Ponte de pie y dime qué ves aquí" le dijo, sosteniendo el espejo enfrente de Quenchun.

Quenchun se miró en el espejo, frunciendo el ceño.

"Pues… me veo a mí mismo" dijo, sonriendo sarcásticamente. "Ya está bueno, maestro, déjese de tonterías…"

"¡Silencio!" le ordenó el maestro, con tono autoritario. "De nuevo, dime qué es lo que ves"

Esta vez, Quenchun decidió tomarse el asunto con más seriedad, pues no quería que el maestro se enojara con él por algo tan estúpido como contemplar su propia imagen en el espejo. _Está loco…_ pensó, pero pronto se vio él mismo sumergido en la tarea que le habían impuesto: de pie, frente al espejo, observó detenidamente su torso desnudo, desde el ombligo hasta la clavícula; sus pectorales eran firmes y para qué decir sus abdominales… eran perfectos; sus brazos eran musculosos, aunque no exageradamente, y su espalda se había vuelto más ancha gracias a la intensa rutina de ejercicios. La verdad es que había cambiado, y mucho. Ni él mismo se reconocía ahora que se miraba tan minuciosamente. Se pasó los dedos por las costillas y se tocó el vientre, totalmente plano. Además, su bronceado natural le daba una apariencia más varonil que la que hubiese tenido nunca.

"Soy tan apuesto, je je" dijo, después de un rato de contemplarse, a modo de broma.

La sonrisa del maestro creció ampliamente.

"¡Exacto!" exclamó, al tiempo que dejaba el espejo a un lado para hablarle directamente a Quenchun. "¿Te das cuenta? Los resultados de tu entrenamiento van más allá de la apariencia física que puedas haber obtenido…" los ojos le brillaban de emoción.

Quenchun lo miraba sin entender.

"Estoy confundido…" le dijo, rascándose la cabeza.

"Quenchun" le dijo el maestro, tomándolo de los hombros. "Ya eres un hombre nuevo. Te aseguro que estás listo para enfrentar al malvado Makoto Checho, sólo debes creer en ti"

"¿Creer… en mí?" repitió Quenchun, como recién cayendo en la cuenta.

El maestro asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Creer en que soy apuesto, inteligente, y todo eso?" preguntó, mirando hacia el horizonte, tratando de visualizarse.

"Sí" volvió a decir el maestro. "Ahora tienes las armas para recuperar la confianza que habías perdido años atrás, cuando fracasaste como vendedor de seguros. Es todo cuestión de actitud"

"¿Está tratando de decirme que la razón por la que fracasé en el pasado es porque no estaba seguro de mi mismo?" preguntó de nuevo Quenchun, atando todos los cabos.

"¡Sí!" exclamó el maestro, con el mismo entusiasmo.

Quenchun pareció meditar por unos segundos.

"Entonces… estoy listo..." dijo, como hablando para sí. "Al fin soy seguro…"

"Seguro soy yo, muchacho. Tú eres Quenchun" repuso el maestro, con algo de molestia. "De todos modos, lo importante es que captaste la idea" le dio una palmada en la espalda, finalmente.

Quenchun no cabía de asombro ante lo que había descubierto aquella tarde, con la ayuda del maestro Seguro. ¿Cómo era posible que un detalle tan mínimo como un físico envidiable fuera capaz de hacer la diferencia? Tal vez no había aprendido ningún Principio Secreto, pero sabía que la nueva confianza que había adquirido lo ayudaría en su desempeño como vendedor se seguros de ahora en adelante.

El Principio Secreto… Sólo Seguro Shico sabía cómo enseñárselo a su descuidado alumno sin que éste se diera cuenta.

Mientras, al otro lado de la ciudad, Sapito Pajime continuaba recuperándose en el Hospital del Trabajador. Ya era hora de que le trajeran la once y la enfermera se estaba tardando más que de costumbre. Hace poco más de tres semanas que había sido ingresado de urgencia tras haber sufrido un asalto, como declaró él, en los callejones del barrio bajo.

"Inspector Pajime…" dijo la enfermera, abriendo la puerta de la habitación del inspector. "Tiene visita"

¿Visita? Eso sí que era raro. Que él supiera, no tenía familiares en la ciudad y menos amigos. Dado su carácter difícil, Pajime se había criado muy solitario desde la infancia, y el contacto con la gente solía incomodarlo bastante. Por un momento, pensó que podría tratarse de los secuaces de Makoto Checho, quienes probablemente habrían regresado para terminar 'el trabajo'. Pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver al propio Zampozuke parado en la puerta.

"Tiene diez minutos" le dijo la enfermera a Zampozuke, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Éste se acercó lentamente a la cama de Pajime y depositó un pequeño ramo de flores de plástico sobre el velador.

"Perdón, pero las verdaderas estaban muy caras" le dijo, evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

Pajime se enderezó en la cama, con dificultad. Aún tenía puestos los vendajes en la cara y los brazos, aunque sus heridas ya habían sanado casi por completo.

"¡Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí!" le gritó a Zampozuke, quien quedó pegado en el techo por el susto. "¿Quién te envió? ¿Fue Makoto Checho? ¿Estás de su lado, verdad? Lo sabía…"

"¡Ya cállate, quieres!" le respondió Zampozuke, a la defensiva. "No. No me mandó Makoto Checho, ni nadie…" empezó a explicarle. "Vine por mi propia cuenta"

Pajime le dirigió una mirada de suspicacia e hizo una mueca de desagrado con la boca.

"No te creo" le dijo, desafiante. "Hace poco eras su prisionero, y seguramente ahora eres su cómplice…"

"Me dejó ir" se apresuró a decir Zampozuke, apoyándose en la muralla. "El desgraciado ya no me necesita y dijo que, si volvía a verme rondando por su local, me iba a desollar"

Pajime rió sarcásticamente, pero su risa terminó en una carrasposa tos. En ese momento, entró en la habitación otra enfermera a cambiarle el suero.

"Eres un estúpido" le dijo Pajime a Zampozuke, sin importarle demasiado la presencia de la joven. "Seguramente te siguieron hasta aquí. ¿Estás satisfecho?"

"¡Claro que no me siguieron! Fui muy cuidadoso" exclamó Zampozuke, bajando inmediatamente el volumen de su voz al notar la mirada de advertencia de la enfermera. "Además, necesito que me ayudes…"

"¡Ja!... ¿Ayudarte a ti?" preguntó Pajime, con antipatía, echándose hacia atrás en la cama para apoyar la cabeza en la almohada. "¿Y por qué habría de ayudarte?"

Zampozuke se mordió el labio. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Tenía que cumplir con lo que había ido a hacer. Había decidido dejar atrás su orgullo y hacer las cosas de la manera más conveniente.

"Necesito que me ayudes a sacar a Migoma Takí de ese lugar" dijo al fin. "Makoto Checho ya consiguió lo que quería, pero se niega a dejarla ir"

"Con permiso" dijo la enfermera para retirarse, al pasar al lado de Zampozuke. Éste le dejó el camino libre y luego continuó.

"Yo solo no puedo hacerlo, hay demasiada gente apoyando a Makoto Checho. Pero sería bien distinto con la acción de la policía…"

"¿Qué parte de 'no te metas en este asunto' no entendiste, ah?" lo interrumpió secamente Pajime. "Ya te dije que no metieras las narices en esto, chiquillo, y si sigues fastidiándome, te juro que te vas a arrepentir"

Zampozuke suspiró. No sabía qué más hacer. Mal que mal, Pajime era la autoridad allí, y sin su ayuda, él estaba atado de manos.

"Ningún ser humano, pon atención, ¡ningún ser humano en este mundo me va decir lo que tengo que hacer! ¿Entendido? El caso de Migoma Takí pertenece a mi jurisdicción y no dejaré que un molesto mocoso se entrometa en mi investigación"

Era suficiente. Zampozuke había agotado todos sus recursos y sintió que ya no tenía nada más que hacer allí. Al cabo de diez minutos, volvió la enfermera con una bandeja de comida para el inspector Pajime.

"Señor, le voy a tener que pedir que se vaya. El horario de visitas ya terminó" le dijo a Zampozuke.

Zampozuke asintió y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"Esto no se va a quedar así, Pajime" le dijo al inspector, con actitud desafiante, antes de desaparecer por completo del lugar.

Lo que le había dicho a Pajime era cierto. Hace sólo unos días que Makoto Checho lo había dejado ir, con la condición de que no buscara a Migoma. Por supuesto que Zampozuke no lo dejaría en paz, pero ahora era mejor hacerlo en 'la legal', como solía decir su difunto hermano, el Capitán Cachara. ¿Qué le diría su hermano si lo viera ahora mismo? No tuvo que preguntárselo mucho, ya que, en el preciso momento en que salía a la calle, la presencia fantasmal hizo acto de presencia, como acudiendo a su llamado.

"¿Qué te pa' Zampo?... ¡Ahh, esa onda! ¿Te puedo decirte así?" rió el Capitán Cachara, bueno, la cabeza del Capitán Cachara, que ahora llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola.

Zampozuke casi se fue de espaldas.

"Qué susto me pegaste, hermano. Por favor, no vuelvas a hacer eso" le dijo, suspirando y poniéndose una mano en el pecho. "Y no me llames así, que desagradable…"

La cabeza se rió a carcajadas, dejando ver el chicle de menta que llevaba masticando por más de 1 mes.

"Shiaaa… 'qui desagraaadablee'. Estai' pelolais, _brother_" se burló, entretenido, pero muy pronto se dio cuenta de lo abrumado que se encontraba su hermano. "Oye, ya po' _brother_, cuenta la firme" le dijo "¿Te hicieron algo? Dime no má' y yo le aforro un cornete al amermelao'…"

Zampozuke soltó una pequeña carcajada. Le había hecho mucha gracia eso de que su hermano le pudiera 'aforrar un cornete', como decía él, a alguien, siendo que ahora era sólo un fantasma. Y, más encima, sólo cabeza.

"¿De nuevo es por el Checho?" le preguntó la cabeza, peinándose para atrás con un movimiento rápido. "No me digai' que seguí insistiendo con ese zarpao'…"

"Sí. Bueno, también" contestó Zampozuke, algo aturdido. "La verdad es que es el inspector Pajime quien me está dando verdaderos dolores de cabeza…"

"Sabré yo lo que es eso…" suspiró la cabeza, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras miraba el cielo estrellado. "¿Y que te hizo el Paja ese?"

Zampozuke abrió bien los ojos, sonrojándose.

"¡No! Es Pajime, no… no es eso que dijiste, je je" rió nervioso, mirando hacia todos lados.

"Shiaaaa... no seai' tan cartucho po, _brother_. Desde cuándo… JA JA JA" rió vulgarmente la cabeza del Capitán Cachara.

Una vez que la cabeza se calmó y dejó de reírse tan desvergonzadamente en plena calle, Zampozuke le contó lo ocurrido al interior del hospital.

"Así que te dijo eso…" balbuceó la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño, a la vez que masticaba el chicle una y otra vez.

"Sí, así fue" dijo Zampozuke, resignado. "No sé qué más hacer, hermano… Si hasta me dijo que ningún ser humano en este mundo podría obligarlo a ir en contra de sus prioridades…"

"Ahh…" dijo la cabeza, iluminándosele el rostro de repente. "¿Ningún humano de este mundo? Qué original el Paja ése, je je"

Zampozuke se sonrojó de nuevo, aunque no comprendió del todo la expresión que había adquirido ahora el rostro de la fraternal cabeza. Los hermanos se fueron conversando de camino al motel donde Zampozuke se estaba quedando por el momento. Desde su liberación, no había vuelto al Polvos Camilla, por no causarle más problemas a Caworu.

_Pronto todo se resolverá y recuperaremos nuestras vidas…_ se repetía Zampozuke a cada rato mientras subía las escaleras para llegar a su cuarto, en el último piso.

Continuará…


End file.
